Frame by Frame
by lollilolli123
Summary: Tsuna loves his husband but he is cheating on him with another man. So Tsuna devises a plan to get back at him. He thought it would be easy but is it truly alright to let his marriage become some twisted love game? AllxTsuna Other pairings inside.
1. An unexpected, uninvited guest

**You know there's not a lot of Alaude and Tsuna fics out there so I said to myself, why not create one? And so here it is. Tsuna's kinda OOC but then again this is also AU so of course he's going to act different 'cause he grew up different and so did Alaude!**

**If it's crappy then...you haven't done better! I know so because there isn't heaps of AlaudexTsuna fics out there and doubt you created any of them! And if you did feel free to tell me this is crap :)**

**The main pairing is Alaude x Tsuna but there's heaps of side-pairings in this fic, some of them are: **AlaudexGiotto, EnmaxTsuna TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxYamamoto, YamamotoxGokudera, RebornxTsuna, DinoxHibari, ByakuranxTsuna, ColonelloxLal, FonxTsuna, SpannerxTsuna, TsunaxMukuro and that's just some of them! (Okay maybe most. But I might add more later on!)

**Disclaimer:** I sooo (don't) own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Oh wait this fic is kinda gonna have limes and lemons and what not in it so if you don't like that stuff go away, I haven't been flamed yet and I don't intend to be.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna had a lot of problems, there was a stain on a shirt he loved that he just couldn't get out, the A27 on the apartment door was crooked, the cat that belonged to his friend down stairs kept sneaking in to the apartment and leaving fur on his incredibly expensive couch, but his biggest problem was his husband.<p>

Tsuna's husband didn't drink; he was a bit cold, but that was part of his personality, as well him being a diligent worker, very affectionate and full of love for Tsuna. This was why Tsuna couldn't figure out why his spouse was cheating on him with the handsome, blonde haired man named Giotto who lived in the penthouse above their apartment.

In any case, Tsuna had a plan: if he couldn't catch his husband then he would level the playing field. Tsuna, who had been a virgin for the first nineteen years of his life before he started dating his husband, was going to sleep with every person in the apartment building. Of course, Tsuna had to exclude some of the buildings tenants like the faithful people and the downright strange and scary, as well as the kid on the first floor that had only just started middle school -Tsuna didn't really want to be a pedophile-it also kinda depended on whether or not Tsuna got caught by his husband before then and if he chose to mention it.

Though Tsuna fully intended to get caught, he wasn't going to be sneaky he was going to be blatantly obvious about cheating. His husband would have to go through the same emotions that he went through. He would go through the same hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness and much more since Tsuna was going to be cheating on him with the whole building.

Tsuna thought his plan was a very good way to vent his anger and frustration out as well as a great way to get back at his husband. Tsuna was over doing nothing and snivelling miserably all alone when he knew his husband was in the bed of another man.

"Tsuna, I'm back!" his husband yelled, breaking Tsuna out of his vengeful planning.

"Welcome home!" Tsuna cried, rushing to greet his tardy husband. Tsuna knew why he was late but didn't say anything; he knew he would only get an 'I was held up at work' if he asked.

Tsuna walked down the main hall and caught sight of his husband's white-blonde hair. The young brown-haired male rushed forward and half tackled, half hugged his husband before inhaling the after smell of sex as well as cologne that neither he nor his husband owned. You'd think his husband would know that you should take a shower before coming home; was he trying to get Tsuna angry?

"Alaude, how was work?" Tsuna asked, pulling back to stare in to his husbands light blue eyes.

"Boring," Alaude stated, lifting up a hand to run his fingers through Tsuna's long, sienna ponytail.

I'll bet it was real boring. "Do you want to wash before dinner?" Tsuna asked cutely. For him it was all too easy to push aside the fact that his husband was a cheating bastard to be normal and have fun around Alaude even if Tsuna would be smothered in the smell of the other man.

"Nah, I want to snuggle up on the couch and watch some TV while we eat," Alaude said, taking off his black blazer.

"Honey I don't want to sound mean but you stink, honestly what have you been doing today?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna may be able to push aside the fact that his husband was doing him wrong but that didn't mean he couldn't have a go at trying to get Alaude to confess his misdeeds.

"Nothing...maybe I should go take a shower," Alaude said, loosening his black tie.

"Make sure you don't take too long, dinner's almost ready," Tsuna said before heading back to the kitchen to check on the chicken he had marinated.

"I won't be," Tsuna heard his husband call from the bathroom.

After Tsuna checked the chicken -which was almost ready- he leaned back against the black, marble table top and sighed. His life was a mess. When Tsuna first got married to Alaude it had been all butterflies and sunshine but now they rarely talked, his sex life was practically nonexistent and his marriage was falling apart at the seams. It made him think. What if he hadn't gotten married? What if instead of saying yes to that first date Alaude had offered, he had said no? So many things Tsuna would question, turn over and over in his head and just plain think about when he was alone, and Tsuna was alone a lot.

Though it wasn't Tsuna choice to be alone and have all three of his closest friends leave him. Enma, Tsuna's best friend, got into some shifty things that Tsuna didn't like the look of and in the end he came and said goodbye before running off with some drug lord's money. Since then Tsuna hadn't really heard from him. Kyoko ended up moving away because her fiancé got work elsewhere and Tsuna was forced to say 'bye' with a smile on his face again. Then the day came that Haru was swept off her feet by some hot, Italian man and arranged a shotgun wedding which she invited me to before running off to the Caribbean's with her new husband. Let's just say her parents were not impressed.

Although Haru was ecstatic, all her life she had wanted adventure and the shotgun wedding then running off to the Caribbean's was the perfect opportunity. To be honest I'm not even sure if she loved the guy she married.

For Tsuna making new friends wasn't an option since Alaude was naturally jealous of him talking to anyone he didn't know and Tsuna had trouble making new friends. It wasn't because Tsuna was extremely shy (though Tsuna did admit to being a little on the shy side) or because he was a cocky bastard, it had more to do with the fact that Tsuna was very fake around new people and it took him a long time for him to be himself around others. There were exceptions to the rule but around ninety percent of the time Tsuna was a fake barbie around new people.

"Tsuna, I think something's burning," Alaude said, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway in loose black pants with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh shit!" Tsuna exclaimed, snatching the abandoned red oven-mitt off the touch stove and opening the stainless steel oven door.

In the oven sat the chicken, a little more crispy than usual but still okay to eat, "Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts and totally forgot about dinner," Tsuna said, plucking the chicken out of the oven and placing it on the cooling mat he had placed earlier.

"It's fine, it'll still be better than the dinners you used to make," Alaude said with a playful smirk.

"Oh shush, I had never cooked a meal in my life before I moved in with you," Tsuna replied, returning Alaude's playful smirk with a grin.

"Yeah but what I can't understand is that time when I sent to you to get two cups of orange juice and you managed to break the toaster, coffee blender, waffle maker, one plate and three glasses."

"Shut up! That was a long time ago, stop holding it against me!" Tsuna said, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Fine, I won't hold it against you anymore...if I can get dinner this century," Alaude replied.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it, just let me put it on a plate," Tsuna said.

Alaude sauntered over to the maroon couch right in front of the kitchen and sat down, turning on the TV he was facing with a little black remote. As Alaude tuned into a program he regularly watched, Tsuna got two gold-rimmed plates out of the cream cupboards and placed the chicken on them, giving Alaude the bigger portion -after all, his husband needed all the strength he could get. Tsuna grabbed two knives and forks before going and settling into the couch with Alaude.

"Do you intend to eat both of those on your own?" Alaude questioned.

"Of course this one is for you," Tsuna scoffed, handing Alaude his plate.

The two ate dinner in silence, only stopping once to laugh at the ridiculous antics of the teen on the show they were watching. The two finished off and Tsuna automatically took the plates to wash them up.

Tsuna placed the dishes and cutlery in the sink before running water over them to get off the grease and any other small leftovers off before he placed them on the sink, ready to be put in the dishwasher when the current load was finished.

Tsuna felt arms wrap around his waist. "Tsuna," Alaude whispered in his ear. Tsuna relished in his name being called so sensually and lustfully and he felt like he could just melt into the body behind him. Then he remembered. Not an hour earlier Alaude had done this to another man. Suddenly all the excitement was gone and Tsuna just wanted the day to end.

Alaude placed butterfly all the way down Tsuna's neck, stopping once to slowly suck and lick the crook of his neck. Tsuna turned before slowly pushing Alaude away. Tsuna just couldn't do it tonight.

"I'm tired," Tsuna said.

"I've been at work all day and I'm still up for it," Alaude said, pulling Tsuna closer.

"I'm sorry Alaude but I'm just not in the mood. I'm going to go to go to sleep now so if you need anything I'll be in the bedroom," Tsuna replied, wiggling out of Alaude's arms and beginning to leave.

Tsuna heard his husband grunt with frustration as he left but Tsuna still couldn't turn back and envelope himself in Alaude's warmth. Not tonight and if the cheating kept up then maybe not ever.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke the next day feeling tired, even though he had gotten plenty of sleep. The man wasn't tired in a physical sense; he was tired emotionally. Five years into his marriage and Alaude was already sick of him. He didn't even come to bed that night; Tsuna could tell because the deep blue sheets next to him were still undisturbed, so Alaude must have slept on the couch or in the guest room.<p>

Tsuna dragged himself out of bed for a shower; he had forgotten to take one last night, so he really needed it and wanted some reason to actually bother to get out of bed at all.

Tsuna quickly stripped off his blue pyjamas and spotted boxers before chucking them in the brown laundry basket with the suit Alaude had worn yesterday. He then padded over the cool, white, patterned tiles, heading towards the large shower that was big enough for three people.

He stepped in, turned the shower on, and when the temperature was just right he stepped under the hot, almost searing, water. It felt good. Like all his worries were being washed down the drain. Now however, wasn't the time for that. Tsuna had vengeful planning to do. Thus, he set about working on a plan.

In the apartment building there were eight floors. On the first floor was the lobby where a few members of staff lived. Even if they were staff they were still potential partners. Although the cleaning lady Bianchi was out of the question, she had a huge thing for the man who lived across from me and Alaude.

Then there was the second floor which consisted of four rooms. The room with the L on it was occupied by the child Lambo...he was out of the question.

The second room was numbered D18 and was occupied by Hibari, Alaude's cousin, and Dino, his boyfriend; they were also out of the question. Besides, if Hibari was anything like Alaude, if Tsuna so much as looked at Dino in anyway besides a friendly one he would be halfway to heaven before being able to say so much as a single syllable.

In the other two rooms were an inventor named...ummm...something-or-other and a crazy scientist; Tsuna was hesitant to even talk to them, let alone sleep with them. He couldn't even remember their room numbers, for goodness sake! The conclusion was that there was no one on the second floor to cheat with.

Then there's was the third floor, often called the floor that never shuts up. In the first room with the number 33 on it was an almost famous boxer Ryohei who happened to be Kyoko's brother. He never seems to be able to stay quiet and it would be 'extremely' awkward if Kyoko ever found out he had made a move on her brother. So the first room was a no go.

In room C - the one facing Ryohei's room - was a man named Colonello who liked to say 'kora' loudly and had some bird that looked kind of exotic, he was handsome and would be a good match, but he was dating Lal who lived in the room beside him – also a loud person - and they looked so happy and content together; Tsuna really didn't want to destroy someone else's relationship. They were also both very loyal people and he doubted they would cheat.

The last occupant on that floor was a man named Hayato Gokudera; he lived in room number 59 and he always smoked, liked to yell a lot and he glared at pretty much everyone. Though he liked Tsuna and was something like a friend, he was always very apologetic and respectful when he retrieved his cat that liked to sneak into their apartment. Taking back his pet was almost like ritual for them; his cat would sneak into their apartment almost every day, and when Gokudera realized Uri had snuck up to their place, he would come to retrieve her. The bomber was definitely a person Tsuna could cheat with; it was also an added bonus that he was handsome.

On the fourth floor the rooms started to change a little, instead of four rooms there would be three, which meant more space. In the first room, number 80, was a kind man named Takeshi Yamamoto. Tsuna didn't know him very well, but apparently him and Gokudera had known each other since high school and were close. Yamamoto didn't appear to be in a relationship with anyone, meaning that he was ripe for the picking.

Another room on that floor was a room no one dared enter; it had the number plate 69 and a man named Mukuro Rokudo occupied it. Strange sounds always came from his room, and the only other person anyone had ever seen enter his room had been his younger sister, Chrome. He was creepy, and Tsuna had never talked to him, and his husband had and suggested that Tsuna stay away from him. Tsuna did what his husband said although he had talked to Mukuro's sister briefly and found that she was a sweet girl. If Tsuna could actually strike up a conversation with Mukuro then he could make a decision on whether or not he would consider sleeping with him.

The last person on the fourth floor lived in apartment S; his name was Spanner. He was supposedly an amazing engineer and worked with high-tech equipment. It was also said that Spanner invented a robot that was bought by the military for millions of dollars. The brunet had talked to him a couple of times and he seemed nice enough, though he was a little obsessed with robots and engineering and Tsuna wasn't a hundred percent sure of what was being said most of the time. Spanner talked a lot to Shoichi, his friend, who also happened to be one of the cleaners. All the cleaners gossiped, and when they were gossiping, any tenants passing by would tend to listen in. After all, what the cleaners heard about was almost always true. Meaning, start an illicit relationship with Spanner, Spanner tells Shoichi, Shoichi tells the other cleaners, Bianchi and Bluebell, they spread the word and soon everyone knows, including Alaude. Spanner equals a perfect person to cheat with.

So the fourth floor was a potential screwing zone. Only potential because he still had to make sure the people on that floor wanted to have sex with him.

On top of the fourth floor was, of course, the fifth, which was again different: instead of three rooms there were two, so there was once again more room. A person occupying floor five was Fon who lived in apartment F. Fon was very kind and was found as very easy to talk to and he turned out to be an exception to the 'fake barbie' rule. Tsuna had read up on him and Fon used to be a famous martial artist before he retired at a young age to open a chain of dojos. The martial artist looked like Alaude and Hibari, but they all denied any form of relation to each other. Nevertheless, Tsuna was still suspicious. Was it even possible to look that alike without being related? He wasn't sure, but Fon was a definite candidate.

Across from Fon was the loud, rude, fiery man in room X; his name was Xanxus and Tsuna didn't want to get involved with him in any way. He was scary and already had a boyfriend who constantly visited him...and yelled. And the brunet wouldn't put it past Xanxus to cheat...or kill kittens while someone wasn't watching. There's no way Tsuna would go anywhere near that man; he couldn't understand how Fon tolerated him, though Fon was a very calm person...

So on the fifth floor there was but one person the distressed husband could cheat with and he wasn't even sure Fon would agree to do anything because he looked like the 'faithful' type.

Then there was the sixth floor. The first person on the sixth floor was number 100, Byakuran Gesso. He ran a large company called the Millfiore and was often called a 'fox' because of his business dealings and such. Tsuna had to admit he was mysterious and interesting. Even though Byakuran had truck loads of money, he chose to live in a –what could be called small by Byakuran's standards- apartment building in Namimori. No one in the building was by any means poor, but Byakuran's wealth exceed many other people's in this building; Byakuran could have chosen to live anywhere. So if Byakuran was willing to give it a try, Tsuna wanted to start up and explicit, sexual relationship with him, even though cheating with him could be kind of dangerous...if the media caught wind of it then it wouldn't just be Tsuna, Alaude and Byakuran involved. But if Alaude could keep his sexual relations with the man who made the high-class company the Vongola, then why couldn't he do something like that too?

The second occupant of the sixth floor lived in apartment U; her name was Uni and she was a wonderful, successful lady. By the time she was thirteen she was already getting into the family business and was full of cheer. She coincidently -or not so coincidently- lived next to the Millfiore boss, Byakuran, who had a business alliance with her company. Tsuna couldn't cheat with her, though. It had been a long time since he had even considered dating a woman, let alone having sex with one.

The sixth floor was almost a no-sex zone, but if he got so much as a hint that Byakuran wanted to cheat with him then well...you know.

Then came the floor Tsuna and Alaude lived on, the seventh floor. He wasn't sure why they lived on the seventh floor but Tsuna liked the view in any case, although he did still need to call management to get the A27 on the door fixed...anyway, apart from Tsuna and Alaude on floor seventh floor was Reborn.

Reborn was handsome, menacing and at times cruel, but he was a good person. Alaude didn't think so but the brunet knew better. The blonde might not have liked him because of that time Tsuna had sworn Reborn was checking him out and informed his husband. Tsuna had to admit, Reborn was another perfect candidate to cheat with. He was right next door for christ's sake! He also knew Reborn would love to fuck him.

Then there was the very top floor, the penthouse where only one man lived. A man named Giotto Vongola. To Tsuna, Giotto was the enemy, a force to be reckoned with, a vixen placed on this building to lead his husband astray and a man he needed to sleep with him. He had to find out what was so enticing about the man, to find what made Alaude drift away from him. Tsuna had to admit that Giotto was handsome, he was loaded-even more so than them- and he was powerful. The chocolate eyed man wasn't sure if he could face him head on, so he would have to wait for a time when Giotto was weakened.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stepped out of the shower and shivered from the sudden cold. He had spent such a long time under the warm water planning his revenge and had become overly adjusted to the hot temperature.<p>

Tsuna snatched a white towel from the rack beside the shower and dried himself off; he needed to get warm as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>After Tsuna had dried himself to a certain extent he wrapped the towel around his waist before going back to his room to retrieve some clothes.<p>

When Tsuna entered the bedroom he soon noticed that Gokudera's cat Uri had made herself comfortable on his and Alaude's bed. Uri was a foreign breed from somewhere in Italy; she was mostly white but on her arms, legs, head and back were dirty orange markings. The tip of Uri's tail was brown and her eyes were red which was supposedly rare on cats.

Uri's tail swished back and forth as she lazily rolled over when she saw Tsuna, expecting him to approach the bed and rub her belly, which he did.

"I really don't understand how you keep getting in. I was sure I locked all the windows and doors last night," Tsuna said aloud, rubbing Uri's belly in smooth circles, making her purr contently.

Tsuna suddenly heard a knock on the door and shot up. It was only about nine thirty and there were rarely any visitors at that time of day. Tsuna then came to the realization that he was currently petting something that would warrant a visit to his home by a certain silver-haired man.

Tsuna head for the door and looked in the peek hole. Standing there was Gokudera in a plain white button-up shirt, paired with some black ripped jeans and a studded belt. He had his head down and was trying to fix his hair as he scowled non-stop from his silver locks' lack of cooperation. Tsuna slid the gold chain off the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey Gokudera, are you here for Uri?" he asked.

Gokudera looked up and then immediately looked away, a red blush staining his cheeks, "ummm...T-Tsuna..." Gokudera stuttered awkwardly.  
>"Yes?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"You a-aren't wearing any clothes," Gokudera stated, his blush deepening.

Tsuna looked down at himself and realized he really wasn't. "I-I'll be back in a second," he said quickly, slamming the door before regretting it, that was the perfect opportunity to bed Gokudera!

Tsuna ran back to his bedroom; he still had time, seeing as Uri was still in his house which meant Gokudera wouldn't left yet.

When Tsuna got back to his room, rolling about on his fresh, clean clothes that had fallen out of the washing basket was Uri. "Uri, no! Bad cat!" Tsuna cried, picking up the floppy kitty.

Uri meowed cutely and instantly Tsuna's heart melted; this cat had him all worked up. "Now I have to wear Alaude's clothes, and you know those don't fit me," Tsuna chided as Uri simply meowed a reply.

Tsuna carefully set the cat on the ground and she went off to most likely mewl at the veranda until he let her out to sunbathe. Uri's tail swished from side to side as she walked -or more accurately slinked- away. The brunet sighed and opened Alaude's drawer.

The two things Tsuna found that weren't ten times his size were a purple t-shirt and some black pants Alaude had outgrown. Tsuna hurriedly put them on, but while he was searching for a belt to hold his pants up, Uri started mewling. Tsuna turned and sighed. He was right, Uri did want to get out, but Tsuna had to find a belt and let Gokudera in; he could tend to Uri later.

Tsuna had a brilliant moment of triumph when he found a belt, after which he slid the belt through his pants and buckled it tightly to hold them up. He then left the room, closing the deep blue door behind him. Tsuna soon noticed that the mewling had stopped as he headed to the lounge room where the veranda with double doors was.  
>Upon entering the lounge room, Tsuna noticed that the only thing that was amiss was the pair of open veranda doors- which he was sure he had locked before...<p>

"Sorry, I let myself in," Gokudera said awkwardly, emerging from the veranda, "you see, Uri was meowing and you were taking a while and... yeah..."  
>"No, it's fine," Tsuna replied. "Sit down," he continued, gesturing towards the couch.<p>

Gokudera then walked, embarrassment evident on his face, and sat on the couch. Tsuna watched him as he went and when the bomber sat down, Tsuna asked if his guest would like something to eat or drink, to which Gokudera replied that it would be too much of a hassle.

"It wouldn't be a hassle; I'm about to make breakfast myself," Tsuna stated, stepping into the kitchen as he snatched his light green apron off its hook and tied it. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah..."

There was no sound other than the clatter of pots and pans as Tsuna prepared to make the pancakes.

"So...have you got a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Tsuna inquired, already knowing that the answer.

"N-no," Gokudera replied quickly, "I don't have anything like that!"

"Okay then," Tsuna said, mixing the batter.

"You want to know the secret to great pancakes?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"Mmm?"

"You add vanilla essence to make it extra yummy, my mum taught me that," Tsuna said, adding just a few drops of vanilla essence. (A/N: Don't listen to me I'm bullshitting I got no idea if vanilla essence makes pancakes better...and yes I like pancakes.)

Gokudera had no idea how to reply, so the awkward silence just persisted.

"I just have to cook them, then we can eat," Tsuna reported, picking up the bowl of pancake batter.

On his way to the stove, Tsuna stubbed his toe and unexpectedly fell forward, mixture went flying everywhere and Tsuna cried out as he fell.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera called, shooting up from the couch.

Gokudera ran over to where Tsuna had fallen and crouched down low before asking if his host was hurt, offering his hand to the fallen male.

"I'm fine," Tsuna mumbled, "but now I'm covered in mixture...and I just took a shower, too."

Gokudera blushed a deep scarlet red in preparation for what he was about to say. "Would you like me to help?" Gokudera asked, his blush quickly dispersing as he took Tsuna's dirtied hand and slowly licking off a blob of pancake batter. Gokudera just couldn't resist the married man anymore.

"Ah, don't...pancake mix doesn't taste good," Tsuna said, suddenly feeling shy in front of the new more predatory Gokudera.

"Tastes fine, I'm used to more...salty things," Gokudera replied, lifting Tsuna up off the floor by his armpits and pulling him closer.

"You've got some on your face," Gokudera said, his wet tongue gliding over Tsuna's flushed cheek."And here too," Gokudera said, lifting Tsuna's arm and licking from his elbow to the tips of the fingers.

Tsuna watched Gokudera's progress as he licked his arm then proceeded to suck each one of his fingers, the hardness in his pants becoming harder and harder to ignore. Was it wrong to be doing this? Tsuna suddenly asked himself. His brain quickly supplied an answer: Alaude started this, and if he didn't want his husband to cheat, he wouldn't have done so in the first place.

Noticing Tsuna's sudden lack of interest, Gokudera stopped. "Is this...not okay?" Gokudera asked.

"It-it's fine," Tsuna answered.

"What if I continue...? Would it still be fine then?"

Tsuna gulped, his adams apple bobbing up and down. "Yes," he replied quietly, feeling the guilt of what he was about to do weigh heavily on him.

Then Gokudera was all over Tsuna, kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt, all the while taking time to lick off any droplets of batter that had landed on Tsuna's unscarred skin. Tsuna made light noises of pleasure before he covered his mouth, not letting another sinful moan out lest he betray Alaude more.

Gokudera yanked Tsuna's shirt off and threw it carelessly behind him before he lay Tsuna down on the cool, light brown, wooden floor and sooner than he could form a coherent thought Gokudera was already nipping and sucking at Tsuna's nipples making him fling his head back in throws of ecstasy. (A/N: You have no idea how hard I randomly laughed while I was writing this bit...pfft 'throws of ecstasy' hahahaha.)

Gokudera continued to tease, suck and lick Tsuna's nipples till they were as hard as another part of his anatomy. Gokudera licked all the way down to Tsuna's bellybutton, leaving a wet trail on Tsuna's front, before dipping the wet muscle into the hole in his stomach. He then unbuckled his lover's pants and pulled them down, revealing Tsuna's black and blue striped boxers.

Gokudera then ever so slowly released Tsuna's throbbing erection, who then gasped as he felt it being freed. "This...this isn't fair," Tsuna gasped.

"How is it not fair?" Gokudera questioned.

"I'm almost naked and you've still got your clothes on," Tsuna replied, fighting the urge to tend to his throbbing cock.

Gokudera's reply was to sit up and slowly unbutton his white shirt, revealing a muscular -but not overly muscular- chest, which made Tsuna burn with a need he had hidden deep inside him.

Tsuna had only ever been with one person in the entire universe. He had never had no-strings-attached sex and he wanted that experience. He wanted someone whose body was new, unexplored and utterly irresistible. And right now that person was Gokudera. All Tsuna wanted to do was pull off the rest of Gokudera's clothes so they could start fucking like bunnies.

As the last of Gokudera's shirt came off Tsuna pushed him down. Gokudera was about to cry out when Tsuna lips came crashing onto his, enticing Gokudera's mouth into a world of tongues.

Tsuna climbed full on top of the cat's owner and rested on his hips, right where Gokudera's erection was straining for release. "Can I put it in?" Tsuna asked breathlessly, rocking his hips back and forth, feeling Gokudera's hardness through his boxers.

"Please do," Gokudera almost moaned.

Tsuna undid the button on Gokudera's pants then slowly unzipped his zipper, rubbing his still growing erection through his pants. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck," Gokudera cursed before saying some more words angrily in another language, no doubt swearing his heart out.

The knocking continued for several minutes and the two lovers both tried, unsuccessfully, to block it out. Tsuna then hopped of Gokudera and pulled up his boxers before quickly putting on his clothes. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, fully intending to send whoever was at the door away as soon as possible, leaving a frustrated and horny Gokudera on the ground.

Tsuna went to the door, his irritation there for all to see. He then opened the door with the sole intention of getting rid of the person who was knocking before he saw who it was. Tsuna was so astounded; he could only gape like a fish.

"Hi Tsuna."

"Enma?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah! I actually finished this, I didn't think I would ever get it done. I really wanted to write well so I took a little more time than usual to write this and I think it turned out pretty good. Well review and stuff...you can tell I'm getting lazy but it's only because it's an insane hour to be staying up till when you have school tomorrow. Night, night :) I hope you all have a yaoi filled daynight tehehe.  
><strong>


	2. Falling deeper into the void

**Please don't kill me for taking this long! Some people publish more stories than they can handle and end up updating some way~ later. **

**Oh, oh, oh and there's been some slight changes to the first chapter because it was betaed, nothing you need to go back and re-read just informing you all.**

**And, and, and please don't flay me out for taking so long because I was sick a lot (as I usually am) and I was getting writers block on every single one of my stories. You try having to update 5 stories while having major writers block! Not pretty, not pretty at all.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and most likely never will. Don't sue!

**Hahaha warning totally OOC Tsuna XD**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room could only be described as one thing. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward.<p>

"So Enma..." Tsuna started, trying to think of a way to delve deeper into the reason for Enma's sudden visit to his home without being blatantly rude.

"Well, I should be leaving right about now," Gokudera suddenly interjected, abruptly standing up.

"No! Gokudera please stay," Tsuna pleaded, clinging onto the sleeve of Gokudera's white shirt.

Tsuna didn't think he could handle the situation if he didn't have someone else there for moral support. The last time he had talked to Enma was five years ago when he had turned up one snowy evening to say goodbye before disappearing, not bothering to contact the brunet till now.

Gokudera immediately sat back down, who could resist a plea for help coming from Tsuna's oh-so-kissable mouth?

"Would either of you like some tea or snacks?" Tsuna asked, trying to break the silence.

"I wouldn't mind some green tea," Gokudera replied hesitantly.

Tsuna then got up and went to the kitchen, ignoring the pancake mess on the floor; he would clean that up later when he had more time and less...distractions.

"Do you want me to help?" Enma asked kindly.

Smiling a transparent smile Tsuna replied, "no need to, it's only tea I thinkI can handle that myself."

"Ok..."

Enma turned to the silver-haired male sitting on the other end of the couch and tried to make small talk, "Ummm...Gokudera was it?"

"Yes."

"So Gokudera, what line of work are you in?" Enma asked.

"Explosions expert," Gokudera replied as if it were a common job.

"That must be," Enma attempted to find a word that wouldn't anger the scowling man,"...fun."

"What line of work are you in then?" Gokudera asked almost angrily, turning the conversation away from him.

"I don't exactly have a set job, I move around a lot," Enma replied wide-eyed.

Tsuna almost dropped the smouldering teapot that was cradled in his delicate hands. At the door when Tsuna asked why Enma had failed to contact him for the past few years Enma had replied that he was busy with work. Considering Enma apparently didn't 'have a set job' he had just chosen to not get in touch with Tsuna. That got to Tsuna.

The brunet's annoyance was broken when he felt something rub against his leg, the sudden contact with the furry being sending chills up his spine.

Tsuna looked down at Uri who mewed cutely. "Don't scare me like that," Tsuna said relieved.

The cat mewed again in reply and rubbed herself up against Tsuna's clothed legs again. "I know what you want," he said. Placing the teapot on the bench and heading for the big, double-door fridge that had a small television implanted within it, right next to the ice cube maker.

Opening one of the silver doors Tsuna pulled out a large carton of milk that had an atrocious drawing of a cow – a way overused animal to represent dairy products in his opinion - that was dressed in women's clothing. Next time Tsuna allowed the cleaners to stock his fridge he was definitely going to ask them to refrain from buying any gaudy food items.

Tsuna then pulled out a saucer and three cups and head back to his two guests, placing the teacups on the retro table before going back to retrieve the teapot and the saucer he had previously filled with milk.

Uri quietly padded around behind Tsuna as he did this, ignoring the amused stare from her owner and the confused one from Enma.

When Tsuna was seated and pouring the tea Enma spoke up, "I didn't know you owned a cat."

"I don't, this is Uri, Gokudera's cat," Tsuna replied, placing the milk saucer on the ground and giving Uri a quick pet.

Enma turned to Gokudera with a bemused look upon his face. Gokudera certainly did not seem like the sort of person to own something as cute and fluffy as a cat. The impression Enma had gotten from Gokudera so far was that he was irritable and short-tempered. Enma wasn't one to jump to conclusions so he tried to ignore his instincts but they practically screamed at him that Gokudera would never, ever like him and would forever right off his presence as a nuisance.

"Well this is nice," Tsuna said, holding up his cup steaming of camomile tea and taking a light sip.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've done... well anything together really," Enma replied.

As Gokudera opened his mouth the sound of his cell phone going off interrupted what would have likely been an awkward and irrelevant sentence. Gokudera reached inside his jean pocket and pulled out his new and expensive blue phone.

"Excuse me," he said, rising from the couch and heading to the balcony, flipping his phone open as he did so.

When Gokudera had left Enma scooted over to be closer to Tsuna who gave him a questioning look. "Now that he's gone I wanted to ask you something," Enma said.

"Yes?"

"Could I stay here for a while?" Enma asked, trying to gauge Tsuna's reaction.

"...I'll have to ask Alaude," Tsuna replied, unsure of whether or not he wanted his best friend to stay over.

Enma gave a relieved reply with a smile on his face as it dawned on Tsuna that he barely knew his best friend anymore. He didn't even know if he trusted Enma enough to leave him alone in his home. He did have a record of stealing money – it was a drug lord's money but it was money none the less - and the old Enma would have never asked this much of Tsuna out of the blue.

"Sorry Tsuna I've got to go, thank you for everything," Gokudera said, picking Uri up off the floor.

Uri gave a hiss at being picked up so unexpectedly as Tsuna quickly said, "I'll walk you to the door," before following Gokudera.

"Bye..." Gokudera said, one hand on the door handle and the other adjusting Uri who was flailing about in his grip.

Tsuna beckoned Gokudera closer. "Alaude will be working tomorrow, come around at about eleven if you're free," he whispered into Gokudera's ear, giving it a quick nip.

"I-I'm completely free tomorrow!" Gokudera whispered back ecstatically.

"Alright then, bye, bye," Tsuna said with a sweet smile, sending the thrilled Gokudera off.

"See you soon!"

As Gokudera left Tsuna's thoughts turned back to the matter at hand. What was he thinking? "I'll have to ask Alaude." What kind of reply was that!-? Moreover if he took into account the fact that Alaude would never agree to having someone else in their sanctuary he was doomed to disappoint his newly returned best friend. Even if Enma was a horrible friend he was still the brunet's best friend and Tsuna couldn't just throw away all those years they had spent together.

Plus the brown-eyed husband really didn't think he could flat out tell his best friend to get lost but he should- no, he absolutely had to, to save them both time and lessen the eventual hurt.

"Enma?" Tsuna called.

"Yes?"

"Ummm about staying over...I really don't think Alaude would let you..." Tsuna said awkwardly, seating himself on the couch once more.

"Oh," Enma said flatly, a down trodden look upon his face.

"...But Alaude doesn't have to know about it!" Tsuna amended, "and you'll only be here for a little while anyway, right?"

Oh god, what had he done?

"Yeah!" Enma exclaimed happily, jubilant about the fact he could stay.

_Too late to turn back now_, Tsuna thought.

"In any case I really have to go get the mail since it's been piling up for days so I was wondering if you could clean a little something up for me..." Tsuna said, realizing that he really didn't want to clean up the cluttered mess called a kitchen.

"Sure, anything for you!"

"There's a mess in the kitchen and I was hoping that you could clean it up. Thanksbye," Tsuna quickly said, running out the door.

Enma looked at the door strangely before he hesitantly approached the seemingly innocent kitchen. It was a muddle of untidiness. There was pancake _everywhere _and several utensils had managed to escape their draws and were having a party on the floor. Enma didn't know how or why the kitchen was like that but he pitied the poor sucker that had to clean it up, himself. Looks like some things about Tsuna never changed. His dame-ness was still apparent.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily Tsuna checked to see of Enma had followed and when the coast was clear he continued on at a more controlled pace. He sure as hell would not be cleaning that chaotic, disarray of what used to be pancake mix.<p>

Entering the mail room Tsuna registered that he was not alone. A man he hadn't ever seen before was taking bags of letters out of a bulging mailbox. Looking closer Tsuna saw the mailbox read: "Mukuro Rokudo, number 69". So that was the infamous Mukuro. He didn't look like such a big deal.

Mukuro Rokudo was in casual wear, a simple printed Tee and some khaki's. His hair was similar to Tsuna's because they both had a pony tail but apart from that there were no other prominent resemblances. Mukuro's hair was _blue _and the top part of it looked a lot like a pineapple, Tsuna thought it was kind of cute though a little strange. Mukuro was certainly handsome, sort of pale, but very handsome.

"Who might you be?" Mukuro inquired, shocking Tsuna with the sudden conversation starter.

"From the way that you're dressed I can tell you aren't a worker but you definitely don't own an apartment here. So that only leaves three options either you're someone's relative, someone's lover or someone's _whore_," Mukuro deduced, assessing Tsuna with his heterochromatic eyes.

Tsuna was what you'd call a home body but for another resident to not know who he was despite the fact he had been living in the apartment block for almost as long as Alaude was absurd.

Taking in Mukuro's words Tsuna realized he should be offended. He was not someone's relative, he was not someone's lover, and he was not someone's whore. He was someone's husband.

"I am none of those things. I am the husband of Alaude Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Tsuna replied indignantly. (**A/N: **Alaude does not have a last name so rather than making up a bullshit name I thought we'd just pretend that Alaude's surname was Sawada. I just wanted to tell you all that, continue on with the story now.)

"Kufufu, you certainly don't look like it. Seems like your still 'for sale,'" Mukuro taunted.

"Mr. Mukuro never before has anyone been this rude to me on our first meeting," Tsuna said, not bothering to hide the blush that covered his face.

"Please just call me Mukuro. In any case I'm not like most people as I'm sure you'd know because you've probably been with most people," the blue haired male replied.

Of all the rude, egotistical- "Goodbye Mukuro, I hope we don't see each other again," Tsuna said angrily before storming off.

"Bye, bye Sawada, we'll meet again soon, very soon" Mukuro said snidely.

Slamming the door as he entered his home Tsuna found Enma cleaning up the last of his disastrous kitchen. "Where's the mail?" he asked.

"Mother-!" Tsuna exclaimed as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Upon his entrance to mailroom Tsuna found Mukuro standing right there, in front of his and Alaude's mailbox.<p>

"Kufufu, just couldn't stay away could you?"

"Oh cram it you crazy eyed nut job," Tsuna retaliated.

He wasn't the correct temperament to deal with Mukuro and it certainly didn't help that he was still in the mood because his and Gokudera's morning activities were interrupted.

"I was only trying to help," the heterochromatic offered.

"Well I don't need your kind of help," Tsuna replied, crouching down to retrieve the letters that were occupying the mailbox.

Snatching the few letters that were flitting about in his mailbox Tsuna turned to leave. But of course it wouldn't be that easy. No, Mukuro appeared to have something else to say. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?

"Say...I don't think you've seen my apartment yet, care for a visit?" Mukuro asked, appearing to find something awfully amusing.

"I would but I don't know what you're up to and to be frank I don't like you, one little bit," the brunet replied.

"Kufufu, such harsh words coming from such a naive mouth," Mukuro said, hinting that he knew something Tsuna did not.

"Hn?"

"Let me ask you, do you really _know_ your husband?" Mukuro questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuna retorted.

"Well I always assumed that your husband was a single man considering the fact that he's fuck buddies with the man 'upstairs'," Mukuro said with a smirk.

Tsuna couldn't stop himself. He laughed. Mukuro thought he was all knowing, all seeing; but there were gaps in his vision. And Tsuna was hiding in one of those gaps.

"That's old news," Tsuna responded, his laughing fit dying down.

"Now we're on to phase two _revenge_," Tsuna said, a dark, orange spark flashing across his eyes.

"Kufufu, interesting..." Mukuro mumbled, wondering where the little devil in front of him had been hiding all those years.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave," Tsuna said calmly.

However just as Tsuna was about to leave the heterochromatic man grabbed him by the arm, "I'll be watching you from now on _Tsunayoshi_," he informed him.

"Okay, friendly neighbourhood stalkerman," Tsuna replied, jerking his arm out of Mukuro's grip before forwarding off.

Tsuna's day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p>Feeling a headache coming on Tsuna gestured for Enma to come closer. "Enma, could you please retrieve the painkillers from the draw in my bedroom," Tsuna said, covering his eyes with his hand.<p>

"Of course," Enma answered.

"Oh and I got in contact with Kyoko, turn out she's coming to visit Namimori today! So I arranged to have lunch with her, oh and I told her I'd contact you so it didn't seem suspicious," Enma said.

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of himself, a stay at home 'wife'. He let out a little chuckle at the thought of Enma being a 'stay at home wife' before answering. "That sounds great! If Haru was here I'd be just like old times..."

"Yeah..." Enma replied airily, handing Tsuna a glass of water and the aspirin.

"We'll have to get ready soon," Enma said, looking up at the clock which read eleven thirty, "so, what should I wear?"

Tsuna absolutely had to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko!" Tsuna called, rushing to greet her. (<strong>AN: **Tsuna's just a little bit bi-polar lately.)

"Tsuna! You've grown! Enma! How's it going!-?" Kyoko exclaimed, waving to both of them in her cute yellow dress.

After many hugs and kisses the trio head to a restaurant which was of course full because of lunch-hour.

"I guess we'll have to go elsewhere..." Kyoko said dejectedly.

This was always Kyoko's favourite restaurant and she really wanted to visit there once more. The pasta was delicious and the deserts would just melt in your mouth.

"Wait here," Tsuna said, heading off to go talk to the staff.

After a few minutes of Tsuna talking to several people and the two friends beginning to grow restless Tsuna signalled for them to come over. Cutting the line the two approached Tsuna with a questioning look.

"Alaude knows the owner," Tsuna explained, "we're now dining in the VIP box," Tsuna continued with a smile.

"I've never been in the VIP box!" Kyoko said excitedly.

Enma didn't look so ecstatic and followed hesitantly. Since when did Tsuna have strings to pull?

* * *

><p>Picking up their menus the three ordered then tried to ease into a light conversation. However after some time there were prolonged pauses which were only filled by the sound of Kyoko's frilly dress moving as well as the rustling noise made by Enma and Tsuna when they adjusted their dark suits.<p>

Surveying the room in one of the semi-awkward pauses Tsuna concluded that the VIP room was nice. He and Alaude usually dined outside because they thought the VIP box was a waste of money but it was much more private, quiet and interesting. There was a light screen separating the diners from the outside but it was sufficiently quiet and the room was decorated tastefully and with style. Tsuna didn't want to be a high maintenance husband but next time he and Alaude went out for a meal he wanted the VIP box.

"I have something to tell you," Kyoko said, shattering the silence.

The two leaned in closer, looking intent and interested. "Not even my husband knows this so you can't say anything to anyone."

"Just tell us, the suspense is destroying me," Enma said in a low voice.

"I'm pregnant," Kyoko said, beaming happily.

"No way," Tsuna said wide-eyed.

"I thought you put a little weight on but a baby?" Enma said, awestruck. (**A/N: **That was so unintentionally mean Enma :'(. )

"Yep, I'm in my forth week," Kyoko replied.

"That's fantastic, congrats!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting up from his seat to give Kyoko a hug.

"Thanks Tsuna, I know we aren't together anymore but we're still great friends," Kyoko said, returning the hug.

"That's wonderful, I wish you all the best," Enma said, smiling at Kyoko.

"Both of you have been with me for so long and I wanted you to be the first to know," Kyoko said, sliding her hands across the table to encompass both Enma and Tsuna's hands.

Behind his smile doubt filled Tsuna's mind. Kyoko was pregnant. Tsuna would never be pregnant. He would never be able to hold his baby in his arms and hear them call him 'papa.'

Tsuna's negative thoughts were put to a halt when the waiter and a chef decked in white attire entered.

"I made this especially for you all, enjoy," the chef said with a thick Italian accent.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to mention this to Alaude," Tsuna said to the chef as the waiter carefully placed their plates of food down.

"Thank you, thank you," the chef said, bowing before backing out, gesturing for the waiter to do the same.

Kyoko and Enma looked unsure as they stared at Tsuna. "What was that?" Kyoko asked.

"Like I said Alaude knows the owner," Tsuna replied nonchalantly.

"That whole exchange didn't come across as...suspicious?" Enma enquired.

"...No?"

_Dense_, Enma and Kyoko thought at the same time.

"Now Tsuna if you ever need any...help you know I'm here for you. I might be far away but you can always count on me," Kyoko said, holding Tsuna's hand once again.

"I'm fine Kyoko, I don't know why you're getting all fussy over me," Tsuna said, taking his hand back.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Enma exclaimed.

* * *

><p>They were stuffed, even Kyoko who was eating for two seemed overly full. The gelato they had planned to get after desert seemed like a bit of a stretch now.<p>

"Should we just go back to my place?" Tsuna enquired.

"Yeah, for sure," Enma answered.

The group called the waiter over and received the bill and that's when it began. "I'll be paying," they all said in sync.

"I was the one that wanted to go here so I should be paying," Kyoko said strongly.

"No, no, no a lady can't pay, _I'll_ pay," Enma said.

"That's admirable but I'll be paying. Enma you're a guest and I can hardly make a pregnant woman pay," Tsuna reasoned.

And so as quickly as it started it ended. Tsuna was paying.

Pulling out his bulging wallet Tsuna unloaded several hundred dollars and closed the bill, not bothering to look at the price. It was at that moment Tsuna's two school friends realized Tsuna really was living the sweet life.

"Tsuna...you haven't really told me where it is your apartment is," Kyoko said slowly.

"Oh, you know that really big, fancy looking building we used to always pass on the way to school?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah..."

"I live there now," Tsuna said with a smile.

Kyoko thought she would faint. The rent for that place must be thousands and thousands of dollars each week. To constantly live there would mean Tsuna was the husband of...

"A millionaire," Kyoko said faintly. _Maybe even a billionaire_, Kyoko mentally added.

"Sorry what was that?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing," Kyoko replied hastily.

"So are we going back to Tsuna's now?" Enma enquired.

"Yes, let's go," Tsuna said, rising from his seat.

As they left the restaurant Kyoko suddenly wished she had kept in contact with Tsuna. What happened to the sweet boy from high school who couldn't speak more than four sentences without stuttering?

* * *

><p>If Kyoko ever thought the apartment building's grandeur was in its enormous size she was dead wrong. The inside was practically inlaid with gold and there were camera's everywhere but in a building this ostentatious she couldn't blame them.<p>

Tsuna waved to the doorman when he entered. The doorman was a kind man with a good family, he was naturally very protective and the sort of person to put his own life in danger to save another. Tsuna liked him but felt bad because a doorman's job at a place like this was surprisingly dangerous.

Soon enough the trio was in Tsuna's apartment, away from prying eyes, and Kyoko couldn't believe it.

"Tsuna I swear your apartment is as big as my house!" Kyoko cried out when they entered the home.

Tsuna blushed and looked down at his feet, "it's not that great..." he mumbled.

"No it really is," Enma responded, eyeing the apartment.

"When I think apartments I think a relatively small space filled with mostly unnecessary items but your apartment has proved me wrong!" Kyoko exclaimed, setting herself down on the couch.

"I didn't really say it before but, yeah, you've got a sweet apartment here," Enma added.

"T-thanks guys," Tsuna stuttered. And suddenly there was the shy boy who couldn't remember which was left and which was right.

Then just as the group had settled in and were somehow back on the topic of how prices were rising the sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the apartment.

"I'm back!" Alaude bellowed.

"I'm in the lounge room, we have guests!" Tsuna yelled back.

"I haven't seen Alaude in a while, it'll be a good to catch up," Kyoko said, ever the ray of sunshine in the dark.

Tsuna laughed nervously as Alaude entered the room, placed a quick kiss on Tsuna's cheek and left.

"Nice to see you after so long," Kyoko called after him.

Alaude didn't reply and Kyoko did not seem to mind one bit. Tsuna however was very worried, Alaude was not in the best mood right now, Tsuna could tell.

"Maybe we should leave..." Enma said awkwardly.

"Well I think we should stay right-"

Alaude emerged from his escape route dressed in clothes that were slightly less formal than his work ones. He still looked sophisticated but there was an edge of casualness to his outfit.

"-...here," Kyoko finished.

"I'm going to go meet up with a friend, be back in a few hours, bye" Alaude briefly informed them, closing the door quietly as he left.

Tsuna knew where Alaude was going. He always knew. After all _he_ was only a floor away.

"Anyway..." Tsuna drawled.

"Tsuna is it me or does Alaude seem even less agreeable than usual?" Kyoko inquired politely.

Kyoko never said her worries aloud but from her words Tsuna could tell she meant "Is Alaude being totally unbearable and dictator like?" If only it were that. Tsuna would even be glad if Alaude was going through another one of his possessive, paranoid, controlling phases. It was the opposite. Alaude just didn't seem to care as much as he used to.

Sighing Tsuna replied, "he's just in a bad mood today."

"Oh...well I do hope his mood improves," Kyoko replied, smiling. Of course from her tone Tsuna could tell Kyoko wasn't convinced and knew there was something more going on but honestly Tsuna didn't want to bring her down from her happy, pregnant high.

"Does anyone want afternoon tea?" Tsuna asked.

"After that meal? You've got to be kidding me!" Kyoko said, laughing lightly.

"Lunch and that tea we had earlier is more than enough for me," Enma responded.

"'Earlier?'" Kyoko repeated.

"Ah ummm...you see-" Enma stumbled.

"We're keeping a secret of yours so it's only fair that you keep one of ours," Tsuna said, interrupting Enma's babble.

"Hmmm?" Kyoko noised, leaning in closer.

"Enma's staying here for a little while but you see Alaude doesn't know so you can't tell him...or anyone, alright?"

"Of course," Kyoko answered joyfully.

"Thanks Kyoko, you're the best!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't you know it!"

"Oh, oh, oh! I have to leave now!" Kyoko suddenly expressed, glancing up at the clock.

"What? Why?" Enma asked.

"I was only visiting Namimori very briefly. I have to meet up with my husband in town now before we fly back home," Kyoko explained.

"Well...have a safe trip. I'll order you a taxi," Tsuna said, taking Kyoko into his arms and giving her a lengthy hug.

When they both backed away Kyoko had water in her eyes. "I'll send you some pictures of the baby," Kyoko said tearfully.

"Thanks," Tsuna replied trying his hardest to keeping his voice controlled and to not to cry as he released Kyoko completely.

Enma was never as close to Kyoko as Tsuna was but they were still on good terms and were close enough to hug without it being awkward. However Enma and Kyoko were apparently not close enough for baby photos because Kyoko did not offer Enma any. Which mildly shocked Tsuna; it was kind of rude to show special treatment to a certain friend in front of another and this was an especially surprising thing for Kyoko to do.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" the two adults called out as Kyoko's taxi sped away, waving all the while.<p>

So as quickly as she came Kyoko left and with a heavy heart Tsuna led Enma back to his apartment, intent upon setting his guest up in one of the spare rooms.

"You can pick any room you like, apart from mine and Alaude's of course," Tsuna informed Enma.

"I think I'll choose the room farthest away from yours. I don't exactly want to be assaulted during the night just because your husband heard a sneeze in the room next to his," Enma reasoned.

"Ok then, since our room is closest to the lounge room the one furthest away would be...I know!" Tsuna exclaimed, leading Enma away from the lounge room and into the hallway.

"Here!" he said, opening the door to the third room on the right.

"This is the room that's the most distance from ours, if you don't like it you could move closer but it would be better if we didn't risk it," Tsuna explained.

Enma peered inside. There was a queen-sized bed dressed in simple red sheets, two chests of draws that were deep in colour and a huge wardrobe that was set in the wall placed across from the bed. The room was significant in size and very elegant. It made Enma feel kind of small but he disregarded the feeling. He was going to be living there so he might as well get comfortable.

But before he decided to settle in Enma had to check one thing. "Does this room have any windows?" Enma asked.

"There's none...sorry did you want a view? Or is it too stuffy? There is air conditioning if you're worried about that-" Tsuna babbled.

"-Tsuna, Tsuna! It's fine, this room will be great," Enma assured his best friend.

"Oh...okay...did you want something to do? There isn't a TV or anything in here so I thought I'd bring you some entertainment," Tsuna explained.

"Do you have a book or something I could read?" Enma asked.

"Yes! I recently finished a great manga it's called '_I am here!_' then again we're adults now and manga may seem a little childish and..." Tsuna prattled.

"Tsuna! Will you stop being so fidgety, a manga is fine but I don't think it'll last me the whole night so could you please bring me a book that's a little more substantial," Enma interrupted.

"A-alright," Tsuna stammered.

The brunet was so damn nervous all of a sudden and worried about what his best friend would think of him. It had been several years and he hadn't grown up at all...well he may have grown up a little but that was only because Alaude was so mature!

"I-I'll go get you a book Alaude said he liked recently," Tsuna said, quickly rushing to retrieve the item.

Sighing Enma tried to settle in. It was a new environment, a new life, a new beginning and he had to warp himself to fit the mould of a best friend or be eaten by the circling vultures.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, I'm home!" Alaude called.<p>

Tsuna rushed from the room Enma was occupying after quickly ordering him to not leave the room and closing the door quietly he emerged from the hallway to meet Alaude who was searching for a drink in the kitchen.

"Are those friends of yours gone?" he asked.

"Yeah they left ages ago," Tsuna told Alaude, setting himself on the couch, fishing out the manga he had stuffed under the couch and flipping through it.

"Good riddance, that Kyoko girl always manages to annoy me," Alaude said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"She's just trying to be nice...anyway speaking of Kyoko..." Tsuna began, taking a deep breath in preparation for what he about to say, "I want a baby."

The juice Alaude was pouring began to overflow and spill across the bench, a puddle of orange wetness marring the previously clean kitchen bench.

"A...baby," Alaude said slowly, retracting the hand that was holding the spill maker.

"Yes, a _baby_," Tsuna replied.

"Look Tsuna I really don't think now is-"

"Don't give me that half-assed answered! I wish to have a child at this moment, with you" Tsuna said, staring seriously into Alaude's eyes as his husband tried to stop the flow of orange from spilling over the bench.

"I hope you realize it's impossible for you to have a baby," Alaude said softly, treating Tsuna as if he was twenty years younger than he really was. Wiping up the spill with a sponge.

"Of course I know that," Tsuna replied, turning away from Alaude, "I want to adopt."

"Tsuna I really don't think you've thought this through," Alaude replied, trying to reason with the man.

"I haven't! I know I haven't but I want one so bad!" Tsuna cried, trying to block the flow of tears that were starting to fall from his eyes.

Alaude came over and eased the manga from Tsuna's shaking grip before taking the brunet in his arms while burying his face into Tsuna's russet hair.

"It's just not the right time," Alaude whispered.

"I-I know it isn't...b-but I wish i-it was," Tsuna sobbed into Alaude's shoulder, his small, shaking hands tightly grasping Alaude's black shirt in his fingers.

"Shhhh," Alaude soothed.

* * *

><p>When the crying had subsided Tsuna looked up meeting Alaude's eyes and they shared a kiss, a calming kiss. Tsuna then knew loved the man in front of him, right now and always.<p>

The brunet really didn't care about anything in the hours of darkness that were to come. He didn't care about the fact that Enma was a few doors down, not that fact that Alaude must have been with Giotto. No, none of that mattered because he _needed _Alaude tonight.

"Alaude," Tsuna whined, wrapping his arms around the icy eyed man.

Alaude knew, no, somehow he had been anticipating this because he was ready. He already had the condoms and the lube hidden away in one of the couch pockets and as soon as he pulled them out the two began.

Tsuna moaned as Alaude's hand found its way down to his groin and began to palm his already growing erection. The brunet then bucked up to meet the touch and mewled weakly when Alaude's skilled hand made its way past his pants and into his boxers.

As the ministrations of Alaude's hand continued down in his pants his other hand grabbed Tsuna by the waist and pulled him fully into his lap so Tsuna could feel Alaude's hardness against his back.

Moaning when Alaude gripped his erection Tsuna ground back against his lover forcing an intake of sharp breath from the pale blonde. Tsuna was always unpredictable when it came to sex and sometimes Alaude thought at times Tsuna could be a little too surprising for his liking.

"Tsuna...you're so beautiful," Alaude whispered into his lover's ear. Reaching up with his other hand to tweak Tsuna's nipple.

Tsuna really felt it when Alaude's hand tweak his nipple and the wonderful sensation went straight to his groin, causing him to moan once more.

"H-hurry up," Tsuna said breathlessly. He was already a pile of mush in Alaude's arms and all he wanted to do was sink deeper into Alaude's depths.

"Fine," Alaude responded.

Soon Tsuna was left in nothing but a white, unbuttoned shirt and try as he may he could not stop staring at Alaude's naked, chiselled body.

Crawling into Alaude's lap Tsuna registered that his lover was very hard and very much wanted him. Somehow this reassured Tsuna, recently he had been worrying if Alaude still wanted his small, inelegant body as opposed to the graceful and gorgeous Giotto. But from the pale blonde's prominent erection he could assure himself that Alaude did indeed want him.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" Alaude asked.

Tsuna nodded mutely as Alaude squirted some lube onto his hand before his his fingers made their way past the brunet's butt cheeks and to his hole. Attempting to remain composed Tsuna tried not to squeak when Alaude's finger entering him in one fluid motion.

In small, sinuous motions Alaude's finger moved in and out of Tsuna's clenched hole. Purposely missing Tsuna's prostate each time Alaude continued until Tsuna was relaxed and had been stretched enough for him to push another finger inside.

Then when Tsuna was able to take three fingers easily Alaude ripped the condom packet open with his only teeth, quickly rolled it the condom on and positioned himself before the brunet's entrance, taking Tsuna's lithe hips in his large hands. Then in one fell thrust Alaude entered Tsuna down to the hilt of his pulsing erection, hitting the brunet's prostate dead-on.

After a few test thrusts which Tsuna mewled loudly about and started speaking loving gibberish to Alaude for the pale blonde began powering into the small body sitting about him.

Tsuna was in ecstasy. Every thrust met his prostate, every time his hardness pushed against Alaude's stomach it made him moan like a cheap floozy and everything he was doing despite how dirty it seemed contained the love of two individuals who had found their soul mate.

And it was all bringing him closer and closer to the edge. That was part of the reason why Tsuna could tell that Alaude would soon join him there.

The he was there. Crying out when he released his seed all over Alaude's chest Tsuna felt his walls clamp down as Alaude finished himself off inside Tsuna's amazingly tight hole in a few quick, primal thrusts.

They sat there for a few minutes before his pale blonde lover pulled out Tsuna and could feel Alaude's seed pulsing inside him still, beginning to leak out while he came down from his high.

"We should go to bed," Alaude informed Tsuna in a slightly puffed voice after he glanced at the red, glowing clock.

Lifting his two arms the brunet held them out to Alaude signalling 'carry me'.

"You're such child," Alaude said lovingly, brushing his hands through Tsuna's hair before picking him up and carrying his lover off to bed.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to both of them Enma thought he would never un-hear what he had heard tonight. Not Tsuna's moan's of pleasure or Alaude's guttural grunts of desire or the reality that he swore he could hear the slick sound of Alaude going in and out of Tsuna.<p>

His view of his best friend had changed drastically and he felt so wrong because he liked his new view of Tsuna and the red-head didn't feel embarrassed at all about the fact that he was now stroking himself thinking of his best friend mewling under himself.

This could not be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally~ <strong>

**Ahhh I hope you enjoyed it. Took me a while but it was worth while :)**

**If it wasn't then...oh...awkward...**

**And thanks for all the reviews I've been receiving *bows, falls over because of bowing too low, gets up, makes coffee, feel fulfilled because of update, tries to go to sleep after making coffee, illogical decision***

**Anyway see you later mina! **


	3. A sudden appearance

**Alas, tis updated! I'm so sorry for the super late update. I've had exams as well as five assignments that I had to do and it was all around the same time! Then I went on a holiday for a while :/ Once again, gomen.**

**Disclaimer: **Is person who's claiming to claim the disclaimer really the true claimer? Or is it the disclaimer who owns the claimer's claim in the court full of disclaiming people? In any case this claimer definitely doesn't claim KHR.

**Mind fucked by my disclaimer anyone?**

**And before I begin, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited or added to alerts!**

* * *

><p>Getting up the next morning Tsuna felt more than a bit stiff. Sex between him and Alaude was not an average daily practice in the Sawada household and Tsuna was at a disadvantage when it came to consummating their love because he hadn't had as much practice as his husband lately.<p>

Groaning as he rose from the bed Tsuna stumbled off in the direction of the bathroom, the thought of taking a nice, soothing wash dominating his brain process.

However he had to stop on his journey to the tiled haven when the brunet encountered a red-haired escape artist.

And Tsuna couldn't bring himself to blame the red-head for darting into the closest room to try and get _away_ from him. After all Tsuna was only wearing a bed sheet, a very transparent bed sheet, and he really could not care less. He was tired, slightly hungry and really needed a bath to release the tension in his muscles as well as cleanse Alaude's seed from within him.

Groggily entering the bathroom Tsuna dropped the bed sheet and closed the door. Normally he would leave it open but apparently his semi-naked state alarmed Enma to some extent so he opted to close the expensive door for once. So much for all those years of seeing each other completely naked...until puberty kicked in and they stopped taking baths together.

Regarding puberty Tsuna couldn't say he had grown an extreme amount -like most other boys- since it had began but at least his voice had dropped slightly and he had become a bit less feminine looking...ok maybe he had become ever so slightly more feminine.

Seriously, what kind of a guy was as short as he was? And what man had a soft face, large eyes and slightly curved hips?

It was unsightly, for a man to be so feminine. It was disgusting to other men and Tsuna had often been told that- that his girlyness was repulsive. That's why he was so surprised when Alaude chose him.

Tsuna mentally berated himself for falling into unpleasant thoughts once again_. I'm __**pretty**__ which is __**nice**_,the brunet thought to himself. _It doesn't matter that I'm not masculine, _he recited. Tsuna hated when he got down on himself for his looks. Though somehow he would always drop back into old habits which would lead to him becoming a little more like his previous, unconfident self.

After all years of thinking he wasn't good enough when he was younger did take a toll on his self esteem and still haunted him, but not as much anymore. He didn't still look in a mirror and think 'what's wrong with me?'

* * *

><p>Enjoying the fluffiness of the big, velvety towel he had wrapped around himself Tsuna walked back to his room at a slow, calm pace. Taking pleasure in the feel of the cool, polished floor beneath his feet and the slightly chilling breeze that had come in from the east overnight.<p>

Upon entrance to his bedroom, Tsuna glanced at the clock on his bedside table, realizing that it was only nine o'clock and he still had plenty of time before Gokudera arrived.

Although until then he had to figure out a way make Enma temporarily leave. If the brunet was planning on courting Gokudera he couldn't have his best friend in the other room, it would be downright wrong.

Throwing on a pair of worn, blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, concealed by a beige jumper, the brunet set out to find his best friend.

Towelling his wet hair Tsuna walked along the empty hall yelling, "Enma! Where are you?"

When no answer could be heard Tsuna cautiously opened the door to red head's temporary room and slipped inside.

Nothing in the still space stirred. There was no wind, no sound and no Enma.

"Enma!" Tsuna cried almost frantically, images of his friend disappearing into the night flashing inside his head, increasing his panic.

His eyes darted around the room searching for any sign that Enma could still be there and hadn't run off on the brunet once again.

A book and a note were sitting side by side on the chest by the bed. With shaky hands Tsuna carefully took the piece of paper in his hands and read the simple sentence scribbled on it.

_Gone to get my things, be back later today – Enma_

Breathing a huge sigh of relief Tsuna set the note back down on the chest and left the room quietly.

He was aware he could be a little melodramatic at times but with all that had happened to him as of late you couldn't hold it against him.

Oh well, with Enma gone it would be one less detail to fret over.

'Ting' the doorbell signalled just as Tsuna cast away his damp, fluffy towel on the couch.

"That's weird," Tsuna mumbled to himself. Most of the time Tsuna never got...well...anyone. So it was unusual for this many people to be ringing his doorbell in one week.

The petite male drifted in the direction of the entrance. Not bothering to check the peephole before he opened the door.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," a dark haired male said.

"Hi-Hibari," the brunet replied with a nervous smile.

If he was being truthful Tsuna would have to say that Hibari Kyoya scared him. It wasn't just his icy demeanour and aloof way of dealing with people it was the fact that he looked so much like Tsuna's husband. It was downright creepy. They weren't even brothers!

That was part of the reason the brunet never invited the black haired menace and his clumsy boyfriend over. That and the fact that the two cousins couldn't seem to stand each other. Although Tsuna could never seem to understand why. It was like there was some sort of invisible competition between the two at all times. Yet no words were exchanged nor were any threats thrown about.

"Urm, Alaude isn't here right now," Tsuna said awkwardly.

"I was not looking for him," Hibari responded, "come with me, Tsunayoshi."

The petite husband froze in his tracks. What could the older male possibly want with him?

"W-what?" Tsuna choked out.

Hibari rolled his eyes and grabbed his cousin's husband by the arm, the black haired male's frustration plain for all to see.

"Umm...I-ah, what?" Tsuna rambled nervously as Hibari forcibly tore the brunet from the safety of his home.

"There is something I believe you can help me with," Hibari supplied, giving no other explanation as he dragged Tsuna into the elevator and brusquely pressed a glowing button.

Tsuna shifted from foot to foot as the elevator descended in what seemed to be the slowest way possible. He was very anxious and very, very curious about the deed Hibari thought the brunet could assist with.

After all it wasn't everyday that winter came knocking on your door.

The elevator came to a stuttering halt and the icy male unexpectedly dropped the smaller adult's arm before gesturing for the brunet to follow him.

The silver doors slid open and Hibari set off a swift pace which Tsuna had trouble keeping up with.

Soon enough the brunet lagged so far behind that Hibari was forced to go back and get him. This did not make the dark haired man happy. At all.

"Hurry up, it's not that far," Hibari said, exasperated.

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized awkwardly.

His stamina, strength and speed were never the best and Hibari was swaggering forward at an alarmingly rate. How could he be expected to easily keep up when he couldn't even run more than ten meters without tiring?

"Here," Hibari suddenly said, dragging Tsuna through a random doorway into traditionally furnished, Japanese home.

"Pretty," Tsuna said absentmindedly, taking in the pale pink sakura that rested in a dark jar, over by two silk wall hangings and a stick of burning incense, which all complimented the olive walls and the raised, green tatami mat flooring.

Wait! He should be admiring the decor. He had to get on with whatever job Hibari had set for him and get out of there. Who knows how much time had passed since earlier? Ages could have gone by, by now!

"Thank you," Hibari said stiffly, "that was my part of the house to with what I wished. Unfortunately, I let Dino handle the rooms...never again."

"Well I think it looks great and I'm sure the rooms are lovely," the brunet said with an anxious smile, glad that a little of the earlier tension had drained away. At least they were exchanging full sentences now.

"Come," the dark haired man suddenly said -and there went that observation- slipping off his dark shoes and neatly placing them on a shoes rack by the side of the door before setting off faster than Tsuna's feet could follow.

For a brief second the brunet glanced down and realized his feet were bare before he darted off after the cold, dark haired male. Tsuna had been in such a rush when unexpectedly Hibari came to collect him so he had forgotten to put his shoes on. Now the young adult felt extremely silly and he hoped no one noticed that he was lacking an important part of his outfit.

Then the exact moment Tsuna reached Hibari he suddenly stopped, turned to a door and threw the door open.

The brunet peered inside, a little frightened by Hibari's severity but overall curious about what the room held within it. The space was almost entirely empty, illuminated only by the cracks in the dark, indigo curtains. The room would have been totally normal were it not for the newspaper covering the floor, a strange ball in the centre of the room, a small, silver bowl of water and an odd burrow-thing in the corner.

"That is what I need you to help me with," Hibari said, pointing accusingly at a ball in the middle of the floor.

Upon closer inspection Tsuna found that it wasn't a spiky, purple ball like he had first thought but it was in fact a tiny, quivering hedgehog who appeared to be terrified of the taller male.

"It won't eat and it curls up in a ball every time I try and go near it. I thought you might be able to help since you tamed that vile, insane cat from upstairs," Hibari informed the small adult.

Tsuna turned over the possibility of not helping Hibari out of spite for taking him on an unplanned, fast paced journey which already had him fatigued. Then he saw the quivering mess of a hedgehog near his feet and his eyes softened.

"I can try," he replied hesitantly, "get me some food and I'll see if it'll eat."

The dark, menacing presence that was Hibari disappeared and ever so slowly the sphere unravelled, revealing two curious, black eyes and a twitching nose.

"Hi there, little one," Tsuna cooed quietly.

The hedgehog's eyes bulged and it jolted before rolling in on its self, creating a spherical ball once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tsuna said softly, crouching down on the newspaper covered ground.

He waited.

After several minutes of waiting the ball sluggishly split open and once again the beady eyes of a curious hedgehog appeared.

Once again, he waited.

The little animal took a few hesitant steps in Tsuna direction, sniffing the air around him, trying to determine if he was a predator or not. His tiny, button nose high in the air.

"That's it," Tsuna said ever so quietly, reaching out a hand as the purple hedgehog came closer and closer...

"Here," Hibari suddenly said, putting down a small, metal tray filled with fresh food next to Tsuna.

The hedgehog made a short squeal and curled up into a sphere once more.

Tsuna frowned at the older male. Just when he had been starting to get somewhere Hibari had to come lumbering in...then again if he was the little hedgehog he'd be afraid of the older man too.

Thinking over the situation, Tsuna realized if Hibari was there the whole time he would get nowhere with the hedgehog and dark haired man would probably bitch about his inadequacy to Alaude. There were already enough problems at home without his uselessness being brought to light. He didn't need to give Alaude anymore reason to keep fleeing upstairs.

"Hibari, I'm not trying to be rude but this animal really does not like you so I think it would be best for you to leave for a bit," the brunet said.

The dark haired male seemed to brood it over for a moment before nodding a quick, short, sharp nod and turning to leave. "I'll be back later," Hibari explained, slamming the door behind him.

_Good riddance, _Tsuna thought, _I really don't get that guy_.

"He's gone," the brunet whispered to the teeny ball of purple, and sure enough the hedgehog unrolled yet again. It's pale underside becoming visible as it righted it's self and made its way towards the food.

"This way, little one," he said, grabbing a mushroom and a berry from the tray before pushing it behind his back, hiding the meal from the hungry animal.

The spiky hedgehog seemed taken aback at the sudden loss of its meal and scanned the room with its coal black eyes, desperately hoping for its breakfast to return. Then, it's failed search complete, the hedgehog turned back to the brunet who was now offering what appeared to be the only item of food in the entire space.

Leisurely, the indigo hedgehog strolled up to Tsuna. It was in no rush. It had nowhere to be. No one to see. Why hurry?

"That's it," Tsuna said coolly just as the hedgehog dug it's teeth into the mushroom.

Then, all of a sudden, the tiny animal wrenched the squishy mushroom from Tsuna's hand and trotted over to the make-shift burrow Hibari had created for the little hedgehog. Where it then disappeared into what appeared to be a cylinder washing basket, covered by several brown sheets.

"Isn't that cute, Hibari made a home for you," Tsuna said idly, getting up from the position he had taken on the ground to investigate the cute burrow.

The brunet stared inside the dim hedgehog home, searching for any sign of the tiny critter. Then he heard it, a quiet snuffling noise coming from the very back of the burrow. And as his eyes adjusted he saw the hedgehog, munching away on the mushroom, dwarfed by the large brown sheet that served as the burrow floor.

"Come here," Tsuna cooed, holding the berry he had grabbed earlier in an outstretched palm.

The hedgehog crawled over to the entrance as Tsuna backed away, bringing the hedgehog out of the safety of its new home.

"This way," the brunet said, crouching down and placing the berry directly in front of him.

The tiny creature scurried over to the brunet, overjoyed at the thought of another treat.

The hedgehog took the shiny berry in its mouth. However this time it did not dash back to its peculiar home but instead stood and ate the item of food right in front of Tsuna.

The brunet stretched out a tentative hand and slowly stroked the hedgehog in the direction of its spines. The animal stiffened and stopped eating for a moment but made no move to roll into a ball or run away. So, as the critter continued its meal Tsuna carried on patting the tiny hedgehog and when the animal was done he retracted his hand, smiling brightly at the little creature.

"You're so cute!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The small animal looked up at him with big, round black eyes before slowly, cautiously crawling onto his lap, seeming to have made the choice that Tsuna was not going to eat him and was therefore safe.

The brunet tried not to move a muscle or make a sound as the hedgehog settled down in his lap. _He's just like Uri...with spikes, _he thought, peacefully petting the purple hedgehog as, bit by bit, the tiny creature's eyes closed.

Then just as the two had finally calmed down and the hedgehog began to drift off to sleep the door was thrown open and standing in that door way was none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna's eyes expanded rapidly as the little hedgehog caught sight of the man it was terrified of, and all too quickly the critter was back in a ball.

A spiky ball that was now curled up on Tsuna's lap.

"Hiieee," Tsuna noised quietly, his hands raised high in the air as he tried his hardest not to freak out and get stabbed by hundreds of spikes.

Hibari's almond eyes narrowed. "Idiot," he said before disappearing from the doorway.

"Don't leave me," Tsuna whispered desperately, "come back."

After several stressful minutes Hibari appeared again, rocking a pair of black gloves and an enormously scary scowl.

Tsuna calmed, despite Hibari's chilling expression, realizing that the older male hadn't abandoned him and had in fact just gone to retrieve something that would prevent him from getting pierced by the hedgehog's spines.

Then softly, almost tenderly, Hibari picked up the purple animal and placed it back in its burrow.

"Thank you, Hibari" Tsuna breathed, dusting off his jeans as he rose, his opinion of the older male changing entirely. If he was nice enough to pick up what appeared to be an underfed hedgehog and help Tsuna out he couldn't be that bad a person. Right?

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh...ummm he ate a mushroom and a berry, he let me pat him and he even crawled into my lap! I think if you're really gentle with him, Hibari, he'll warm up to you," Tsuna said, feeling a little weird about using 'gentle' in the same sentence as 'Hibari'.

In the end, the ebony haired male really did scare Tsuna a little. Unlike his cousin. Alaude may be aloof but he definitely wasn't cold and his glare was never as fearsome as Hibari's.

"I don't understand why Roll's like this, Hibird was never this much of a problem," the older male said, almost to himself.

"Roll? Hibird?" Tsuna questioned, obviously confused by the new names.

The brunet could have sworn he saw a slight blush on Hibari's cheeks as he replied, "I named the hedgehog Roll...and Hibird is a yellow bird I've had since middle school." (**A/N: **LOL OOCness.)

_Hibari has a bird?_ Tsuna thought. Turns out the brunet did not know that much about Hibari, despite the fact they were technically related.

"Ah...Roll's a good name," Tsuna said awkwardly.

"Now," Hibari said brusquely, attempting to move on to more neutral conversation, "I will escort you home."

"There's really no need," Tsuna replied, "it's only a few floors away."

"I'll take you," Hibari insisted.

"It's really fine," the brunet asserted.

"I will take you," the dark haired man said firmly.

"I don't want you to take me, I-"

The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard throughout the apartment. Both occupants of the hedgehogs play room immediately turned to each other in surprise before Hibari stilled himself and placed a finger over his lips, indicating for the brunet to stay quiet.

Then he quietly crept out of the room after motioning for Tsuna to stay put and stay silent.

Needless to say Tsuna was confused and just a little bit scared. Why on earth would Hibari try and hide his presence from anyone? What if that anyone was dangerous!-?

The brunet almost laughed at his foolishness. How would be stupid enough to take on Hibari?

Tsuna scanned the room for a clock, realizing that he should probably check the time. He didn't want Gokudera to arrive at his house and have him not be there. It would be discourteous and borderline rude.

His eyes fell upon a white and silver clock which hung above the door, the whiteness of the clock's middle a stark contrast to the darkness of the room.

11: 38

Holy crap. Gokudera would be at his apartment any minute now and he wasn't even home!

How could two and half hours passed so quickly? Enticing Roll into eating must have taken way more time than he had thought, and the useless conversations he and Hibari shared would have, had to have taken a millennium. This was what he got for helping...though he couldn't say he was unhappy. He'd gotten made friends with another tiny occupant of the apartment building and he had found out that Hibari wasn't as awful as he'd imagined. Perhaps he'd even get Alaude to invite him and Dino over sometime? Maybe, eventually, Tsuna could shake the uneasy feeling he got when Hibari and Alaude were standing next to each other?

_Snap back to reality, _Tsuna mentally ordered himself to do, lightly slapping his cheeks. His thoughts were all over the place today. Right now Hibari was out there with someone whom he trusted - considering they appeared to have the house key- and Gokudera would arrive at his house very soon.

"I've got to go see Gokudera...maybe I can sneak out and no one will notice?" he said to himself, deciding the best course of action was what appeared to be the most dangerous one. He honestly couldn't even think about he'd begin to explain himself if he got caught.

Tsuna pressed his ear against the door, listening for voices. Then, when he heard none he stealthily opened the door and slipped out, quietly closing it behind him.

A barrage of noise hit him like a train on a track.

"Why are you so quiet lately!-? It...it feels like you're hiding things from me," he heard a distressed voice yell. A voice that most likely belonged to Dino, Hibari's long-term boyfriend.

Looks like strained relationships ran in the family. Suddenly, Tsuna wondered if Hibari was cheating on his boyfriend...or was going to.

A hand flew up over his mouth, preventing him from making a sound. No way. Hibari was so...straight laced and stiff. An affair just wasn't his thing, especially if it was with his cousin's husband.

Then again, the dark haired male did seem adventurous and Tsuna suspected he enjoyed a challenge. A challenge that was hard, almost impossible to complete. A challenge that tried him in some way, that made him push himself to complete it. A challenge like bedding the person his cousins was married to...

Tsuna lowered his hand and took a sharp intake of breath.

Hibari had the perfect reason, the perfect timing, and the perfect attitude to get Tsuna down his apartment. From there he could have easily lead Tsuna to the bed, or the floor, or the couch. So what changed? What made him want to try and get rid of Tsuna?

All of a sudden the brunet could hear Dino's distinctly hysteric voice, "say something! Dammit, Kyoya, say something!"

Dino. All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Of course. Dino wasn't meant to be there. So when Hibari caught wind of his sudden intrusion – though it couldn't exactly be called one since this was his home – he had attempted to get rid of Tsuna in the quickest and cleanest way possible, by ensuring that he made his way home.

That plan failed.

"Don't worry Hibari, I'll be out of your hair soon enough," Tsuna whispered, silently creeping in the direction of what he prayed was the door.

Then, ever so quietly he reached the front of apartment. Silently cheering for his success.

That was when it all went wrong.

He heard footsteps, getting closer and closer to where the he was. "Hibari, come back, don't walk away from me!" Dino shouted.

It all happened so suddenly. Tsuna was alone at the entrance then they were both there. Dino, looking flushed and angry and Hibari, as cool as ever.

Confusion contorted Dino's features as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "Tsuna?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Urm...hi, Dino," Tsuna said, braving a smile which turned out all wrong.

"...Hibari?" he said, looking to his boyfriend, searching for some sort of explanation.

Hibari stayed as calm and icy as ever. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best reaction to display when 'finding' someone in their home.

"Tsuna...and Hibari. You knew he was here!" Dino chocked out, "you...this is what you were hiding from me!-?"

"You're misunderstanding, this is-"Tsuna exclaimed.

"Not what it looks like?" Dino interrupted, "do you think I'm stupid!-?"

"N-no," Tsuna stuttered.

Oh god. This is why he never wanted to try for Hibari. This was part of the reason he didn't attempt to court the icy male. Now he was being accused of an affair that he didn't even have.

"He's the reason you stopped letting me in? Is that it? Is it, Hibari?" Dino asked, locking his pleading eyes with Hibari's still ice cold ones.

"No," he replied, "I stopped letting you in because you stopped wanting to be let in. Now, this has nothing to with Tsunayoshi, so I think he should leave now."

_Thank you, Hibari, _Tsuna thought gratefully. He had to get out of there, _now_.

"He has everything to do with it! After all he's the one you've been fucking! Isn't that right, Hibari, you've been fucking him, haven't you!-?" Dino shouted feverishly.

"We never-"Tsuna attempted.

"You did! Why else would you be here!-?" he yelled.

"Dino, calm down, you're being unreasonable," Hibari said.

"I'm being unreasonable, I'M BEING UNREASONABLE!-?" he exclaimed, turning the brunt of his anger onto Hibari.

Tsuna shrunk back, attempting to make himself scarce as Dino screamed his heart out at Hibari, whose expression appeared to be frozen into one of nonchalance and calm.

"Dino, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by screaming but it's not working. Nothing's working. The moving in together, our schedules, the constant fighting. It's not working," Hibari said.

"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" Dino cried, making Tsuna shrink deeper into himself in a feeble attempt to make himself less of a target.

"That's right," Hibari said, quickly turning to look at the brunet and gesturing for him to leave before turning back to Dino.

Tsuna slowly tiptoed towards the exit. He had just had to get out of there. Gokudera would probably be waiting at his doorstep like a lost puppy and he really didn't want Dino to yell at him anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye the blonde noticed a shift. "You!" he suddenly screeched, rounding on Tsuna, "You think you can come in and ruin everything I've built! I'm the one who got Hibari to open up; I'm the one who was with him through thick and thin and nothing will change that. I don't care if you're his late night call, his boyfriend, his best friend or whatever. Just remember when you're fucking him that he was mine. For 6 years he was mine."

"I-I'm not..." Tsuna stuttered, nearing tears.

"You still think you can justify your innocence? You're a whore. A dirty, lying whore," Dino said, advancing on the terrified brunet, grabbing a fistful of chestnut brown hair.

"Hey, Dino!" Hibari exclaimed. His mask of cool carelessness slipping for the first time since the fight began as he attempted to pry the blonde off of the wide-eyed, shaking brunet.

No one had ever tried to use force on Tsuna. So all the brunet did was stand there and endure the pain as white noise filled his ears.

Soon enough, Hibari freed Tsuna from Dino's grip and as he held the struggling blonde, the tiny brunet took a fearful step back, knocking over the vase of sakura.

Tsuna looked down, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry," he said, his words bleak and stunted as he tried to think with his throbbing head and shivering legs.

"Just go!" Hibari shouted.

Tsuna nodded his head once. But he didn't leave straight away. He needed to clean up whatever misunderstanding had formed between him and Dino.

"Let's clear this up. I never, ever slept with Hibari. Whatever accusations you're throwing my way, I don't deserve them. Now, goodbye, Dino," Tsuna said proudly before sprinting to the door.

He was breathing heavily now but not from the exertion of running, he was scared. He'd just stood up to angry, hysteric male, he'd even contradicted him. It was frightening, but at the same time exhilarating.

The brunet threw the door open and darted out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Tsuna was outside now, he was free and he didn't have any time to waste.

Then he heard it. Just as he reached the end of the hallway he heard Dino scream at him, "You're nothing more than a filthy slut! I pity Alaude; to have a whorish, liar for a partner must be shameful!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna leaned against the wall and tried to forget the words that were swimming around his head.<p>

_Whore, slut, filthy, liar._

He'd been a bit bullied before, in middle school, but never had the person screaming insults at him been so venomous or personal. _He'd_ wronged Dino...or at least in the blonde's mind he had. He was, so to say, in the wrong.

"I might have just ruined a cracked relationship," Tsuna muttered pessimistically. His fearful high almost completely gone.

"Mumbling to yourself there, Tsunayoshi?" a man that he wished to avoid said, sidling up to him.

"Mukuro," the brunet said dejectedly, his eyes meeting with two sparking, heterochromatic ones, "just the person I didn't want to see."

"So harsh," he said, faking hurt.

"No harsher than what I'm about to do now," Tsuna said, moving to leave without another word.

Mukuro's hand darted out and grabbed his arm. "Tsk, tsk, Tsunayoshi, manners."

"Then, if you'll please excuse me, sir, I must go," the brunet said irritably, yanking his arm from the blue haired male's hold.

"Bye, bye," Mukuro said with a creepy smile, waving to Tsuna as he pressed the elevator button, making the silver doors to slide open before he stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't need a solid reason to dislike Mukuro; his gut was telling him that Mukuro was not to be trusted, and Tsuna believed in his gut. His gut was always right. <em>Always. <em>Since long ago Tsuna had learnt to trust in it. He never doubted it and never questioned if what he was feeling was right or wrong, because, his gut was always right.

Tsuna groaned at his Mukuro musing's and pressed the button for his floor. Why was it that bad happenings attracted other bad happenings?

Alaude's unfaithfulness, Enma's sudden appearance –which could be classified as a potentially bad thing-, Hibari and Dino's messed up relationship and Mukuro's sudden interest in him. They were all bad in their own right.

"Life is so complicated," Tsuna sighed just as the elevator 'tinged' and he jumped out. Immediately catching sight of Gokudera who was patiently sitting by his doorstep.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called out.

"Ah! You're back!" he exclaimed happily.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna said, his happiness at seeing someone sane slowly draining away as chaos began to rule his head.

He needed comfort. Oh, how he need someone to wrap their arms around him and say that everything was going to be alright. But he had to resist. He had to stay strong. He couldn't break down from this. In the future he'd be called things like that on a daily basis, if he played his cards right.

"I knocked but you didn't reply...so I checked the door and it was open. But I didn't want to go inside because that would be rude..." Gokudera prattled, turning the knob as Tsuna came closer, "so, shall we go in?" he asked, pushing the door open.

Tsuna pushed Gokudera inside, using the full force of his body, and Gokudera fell with Tsuna lying right on top of him, hugging his middle, his face buried in the silverette's maroon jumper.

Then there was silence till. "Tsuna?" Gokudera said hesitantly, lifting his head up off of the wooden floor.

"I-I'm so confused," Tsuna sobbed, "everything's messed up and-and now Dino hates me."

The silverette slowly raised a hand began to pat Tsuna's head, occasionally running his fingers through his brown spikes. Still listening to every word that was coming out of Tsuna's trembling mouth.

"He-he called me so many things...and he said them so bitterly. His voice was filled with such malice, I practically could hear that he wanted t-to rip me shreds. He d-doesn't even have any reason to h-hate me," he stammered through tears.

"Did," Gokudera said timidly, clearing his voice before continuing in a firmer voice, "did he do anything to you?"

"No! But, he was j-just so hateful," the brunet said, clinging harder to the silverette, tears continuing to stream down his face.

"Shhhhhh," Gokudera soothed, letting Tsuna cry into his jumper as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's quivering form. "Tell you what we're gonna do. We're going to settle down with some tea and you're going to tell me everything that happened. Right from the start. Would you like to do that?"

"Y-yeah," the brunet replied as Gokudera wiggled out from underneath him. Before offering his hand to the brunet and helping him up.

"Thanks," Tsuna said as the silverette closed the door and led the distressed male to the lounge room.

"Anytime," he said with a bright smile.

That was when Tsuna realized something. Right there, right now he was developing a crush on Hayato Gokudera

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha I'm such a mad woman.<strong>

**P.s. there is so much plot to come. I can't even begin to explain the amount of plot that I have planned so far. It will pan out over a few chapters but when one of the plots I have coming is realized it'll be epic.**

**Anyway, see you later everyone. I know this chapter was a little short. But all in good time my dears, all in good time.**


	4. Bad decisions

**No need to stress over late updates, happens all the time~ Also I had to get a new laptop (since my old one died) and other things happened yadda, yadda, blah, blah, no one cares. **

**Disclaimer: **Well now, when a character and a character love each other very much, they do things that were not originally in the anime or manga. Which brings me to the point of I don't own KHR or there would be a lot more character love going around, if you know what I mean.

**Anywho...who. I didn't really expect this fic to be this popular ^^ (or slightly popular in any way, shape or form) but I'm really glad that so many of you are reading/enjoying this. The point is, thank you very much for reading, reviewing, following and whatever else!**

* * *

><p>It was almost pitch black as Tsuna crept down the hall, making his way towards the room Enma was hidden within. He daintily opened the door, wincing when it creaked. Alaude wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper.<p>

"Enma," he whispered.

He heard a groggy reply, "yeah?"

"Ummm, p-please don't think I'm disgusting..." Tsuna said.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback Time~ <em>

"Thanks for, you know...listening and all," the brunet said, becoming relatively embarrassed at this point. He'd just loaded all his unnecessary baggage for the day onto Gokudera.

"Anytime," Gokudera replied with a grin.

"Would you like some more tea?" he asked, getting up to collect his guest's cup.

"No, it's fine," the silverette said, placing the teacup on the table.

"Are you sure," Tsuna said, hovering over him like a worried mother hen.

Without thinking Gokudera wrapped his hand around the brunet's waist, mumbling into his torso, "Of course I'm sure."

Tsuna tried not to blush. Gokudera was so...upfront. With Alaude he had spent night after night wondering if his touches were friendly, accidental or purposeful. Before they started dating the brunet would internally debate whether Alaude accidently brushing his hand against Tsuna's own was an accident or if he'd actually wanted to hold hands with him. Needless to say it got confusing over some time. Then, eventually, Tsuna learnt to recognize the little signals Alaude sent out when he did thing. 'Accidental' touches usually meant he wanted something from Tsuna, purposeful one's mostly meant he wanted sex and sometimes there would be gentle, tender one's which meant he just wanted to know Tsuna loved him.

However with Gokudera there was no code. If Gokudera wanted to touch Tsuna he would. The silverette would display what he was thinking, even when he didn't really want to. He was so simple. Like an open book. It was rather refreshing.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Gokudera's shoulders and leaned down, whispering into his ear, "Ne, Gokudera, do you want to finish where we left off yesterday?"

Tsuna literally heard the man gulp. "Of course," he said, pulling Tsuna into his lap.

The brunet went in for a kiss, moving his lips against the others as their tongues began to dance. Tsuna's hand snaked its way up to grasp the silverette's hair as the other males arms pulled him in closer. Tsuna broke the kiss, sliding down till he was between Gokudera's knees. He unbuttoned the larger man's pants, rubbing Gokudera's newly forming erection through his boxer's.

He felt Gokudera's hand cup the side of his face, "are you going to..." he said but his words were cut short when Tsuna wrapped his mouth around his clothed cock.

Gokudera hummed his contentment as Tsuna worked his mouth up and down, pulling away for a moment to pull the silverette's red and black boxers down before he began to work Gokudera's full length. Taking the tip in his mouth as his hand fondled any bit his slick, wet orifice wasn't covering.

"This feels great Tsuna," Gokudera groaned, gently stroking the side of Tsuna's face.

The brunet took more of Gokudera in his mouth, now encompassing more than half of the silverette's erection, his warm hand resting on the base as he bobbed his head up and down.

"I'm going to-!" Gokudera moaned.

"I'm so sorry!" Enma said, averting his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice as he felt his mouth being filled with a white, sticky substance. What...just happened? That hadn't been Enma's voice, had it? Tsuna had to be hearing things. There was just no way the red head could have witnessed that.

Gokudera quickly stashed away his length. Tsuna took his time swallowing before turning his head, slowly to see Enma just...standing there with his eyes on the wall, blushing madly.

"I-Ah, see you later!" Gokudera exclaimed , leaving Tsuna alone with Enma. The silverette wasn't good at dealing with these kinds of situation, on the contrary, he only seemed to make it worse. That was why he figured if he wasn't there he couldn't make the situation any more messed up than it already was. He'd contact Tsuna later though, asking how everything was and if he was going to get a certain blonde haired husband showing up at his home for a 'talk' sometime soon.

"I'm going to go to my room now..." Enma said, not making any eye contact with Tsuna; who was sending lost, pleading looks his way. Lost because he had no idea what to do if Enma thought he was repulsive and pleading because Alaude couldn't be told yet, not this early on in the game. He hadn't even slept with anyone yet!

* * *

><p><em>~End of flashback~<em>

He heard Enma sigh under the veil of darkness, "I don't think you're disgusting. I'm just kind of wondering why," Enma said flatly.

Tsuna felt his way through the blackness, settling on the edge of Enma's bed. "...Alaude...is cheating on me," Tsuna whispered. He'd never said it aloud, he'd never dared to. It was almost as if saying it would make it all too real. But he knew it was real and he knew he was experiencing the harsh bitterness of betrayal.

"W-What?" Enma said, shooting up out of the warm cacoon of blankets he had made for himself.

"He's cheating on me with Giotto, you know the super rich, super gorgeous man that lives above us? Yeah. Him."

"But...that's..."

"Wrong? I know that!" Tsuna said, eyes downcast. "That...That's why I'm getting back at him. I'm planning on fucking more than half the building," he spat out harshly.

A hand came to rest on Tsuna's shoulder. This was the first time the brunet had actually told anyone about his intentions, even directly telling someone about Alaude's cheating. He had been so nervous and heartbroken, he hadn't even realized he was shaking.

"Tsuna, just so you know, I'm here for you, I always will be," Enma said.

Tsuna smiled, even though he knew the red haired man couldn't see it, "thank you so much," he said, turning himself around so he could hug his best friend.

Enma hugged back firmly, making Tsuna feel oddly secure. "Don't start crying now," he warned.

"I won't," he replied, his voice muffled by Enma's shirt, "after all that was your speciality."

"Oh shush now, that was ages ago," Enma retaliated, embarrassed about how much of a cry baby he was in the past.

"Not that long ago when you think about it~" Tsuna intoned.

The red head sighed and tucked both of them in. "Wanna sleepover?" he asked the brunet. But Tsuna was already dozing next to him.

"Don't do that, it's too cute," Enma said, kissing his best friend on the forehead before mumbling a quick 'goodnight' to his already unconscious host.

Tsuna stumbled out of the guest bed, blinking profusely and trying his hardest to gain back his bearings. Okay, so it seems he fell asleep in the guest bed last night while talking with Enma. He sure hoped Alaude wasn't awake yet.

The brunet grabbed the door handle, wrenching it open and quickly stepping outside the supposedly abandoned room, closing the door behind him. It was later than he'd usually wake up and he still had have to make breakfast and get started on the washing and...

"Alaude!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Hnnnn?" the blonde intoned with raised eyebrows. "So that's where you were," he said.

"Ahhh...I...you were snoring last night and I couldn't sleep so I...ehm, used the guest bedroom," Tsuna stammered. He was a terrible liar sometimes. Then again he'd only just woken up _and_ he'd awoken in an unknown bed in an environment he wasn't entirely familiar with.

Alaude heaved a sigh. "I really don't have time to talk about this down right weird behaviour, Tsuna. I have to leave for work."

"But I thought you said today was your day off?-!" the brunet exclaimed.

Alaude shrugged. "I got called in."

Tsuna scowled as Alaude gave him a parting kiss on the cheek. "I should be back by six, keep dinner warm for me," he said before doing what he did best, departing. Leaving Tsuna all alone in their perfect flat, in their perfect building with all it's perfect inhabitants.

"What was that all about?" Enma asked suddenly, laying his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Stop that, it feels weird," he said, shoving the red head away, "It's the usual, he gets called into work and I'm stuck here, with nothing to do."

Enma cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm here aren't I?"

"Don't you have somewhere to go or something?" the brunet asked sulkily.

"Nope," Enma replied with a smile.

"...I think I might still have my x-box lying around here somewhere, wanna play co-op? Or vs. each other?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tsuna, we're grown men, of course we have to play co-op," Enma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsuna grinned and Enma grinned right back. You were never too old to play games with your best friend.

* * *

><p>Dino groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, waking him from his alcohol induced slumber.<p>

He hauled himself up from off the pavement. This was what he was reduced to. No home to go back to, no relatives, no solid job and barely enough money to pay for the drinks he bought every night.

Things used to be better. He had, had a stunningly handsome boyfriend, a nice apartment to go back to and money to spend however he liked. He even had an original, designer Rolex watch which he was forced to sell in order to have somewhere to sleep for a couple of nights. He'd gone from living the high life to that of an alcoholic street bum.

In reality the blonde had never even realised nearly his entire life he'd just been riding on the coat tails of his overwhelmingly successful boyfriend. Sure, he'd had his own job but it was more for something to do than a serious day-to-day job. Hibari always had enough money to support the both of them and then some.

The blonde remembered exactly what his life used to be like and it was crippling him. The entire world he'd built up around himself had been shattered by one Tsunayoshi Sawada. The dense harlot Hibari had cheated on him with.

The blonde couldn't help it. He laughed to himself. It was a bitter sound full of hate and anger and it left him feeling hollow.

"I have nothing," he said to himself, "I am nothing...and it's all because of Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

><p>Alaude strode into the elevator, pressed the button for the top floor and waited. He knew he shouldn't have used his day off to do this but he couldn't stop himself. Giotto had offered and he'd be up there, waiting, wanting for a man he could never fully have. Alaude thought that was part of his appeal. Probably why the pale blonde had lasted longer than any of Giotto's past lovers.<p>

It was all about the thrill. Keeping it a secret from everyone. The media, Tsuna and every other occupant in the building. Naturally Alaude had gathered that some people had caught on, the one's that sent him _looks - _mostly shameful in nature- but _that_ whack job looked amused. He was a danger. A to danger telling Tsunayoshi - of ruining the nice, twisted balance he had acquired. A danger to going after Giotto, attempting to court him -the blue haired man was always staring at the Vongola boss. Now, they weren't exactly exclusive, him and Giotto, but Alaude didn't like to share and head of Vongola corporation was showing no interest in anyone else at the moment. Though Alaude highly doubted the affair would continue if Giotto did find someone.

Nowadays Alaude sometimes wondered what would happen the day Tsuna found out. Would they break up? Stay together? Would Tsuna file for divorce? The brunet would definitely cry which would make Alaude to feel a lot of the guilt he pushed aside every time he betrayed his husband. He pondered if Tsuna would be angry, hurt...or both. No matter, Alaude would find out when and if that time ever came.

The elevator stopped and Alaude stepped out, pulling out the key to the only door on the floor. Giotto had always thought it convenient that he had access without needing to knock and wait. The two usually did not have much time and there were even several occasions where Alaude had ran the course of this hallway. Though today they had an entire day to waste, no rushing, no five minute quickies, no leaving unsatisfied. This was a day he was going to enjoy far more than one spent doing nothing with his husband.

He opened the door to the penthouse, loosening his tie but not taking it off completely, Giotto liked to undress the blonde himself.

"Giotto, I'm here!" Alaude called, settling himself down on the couch as he waited for the blonde to appear.

And appear he did. Completely naked. Screw waiting for the blonde to undress him. Alaude tugged his tie over his head and threw it to the ground before beginning to unbutton his blouse.

"Ah, ah, ah, Alaude," Giotto tutted. "Patience," he purred as he drifted over to the pale blonde, leaning over and guiding Alaude's hands away from the shirt button before replacing them with his. Slowly, sensually unbutton the man's shirt.

Alaude almost groaned. Giotto was playing games, because today they had all the time for games and he was certainly not in the mood for games.

He flipped Giotto so he was beneath him, grinding his still clothes erection against Giotto's bare one. This ought to speed things up. At least now his blasted shirt was gone and out of the way, took the blonde long enough to get rid of it.

"Alaude," Giotto groaned, bucking into the motion, causing more and more sweet friction.

Alaude licked his lips, "Should I get rid of these?" he asked, looking to his pants, "or shall you?"

Giotto leaned down, briefly stopping their grinding session to fumble with the zip on Alaude's pants before they were discarded, quickly doing the same to his boxers. Then they were in the same place as always, with them both naked, Alaude once again cheating on his husband. To them it was all sinfully sweet and Alaude felt it, felt the immorality of it all as he lost himself in passion with the Head of the Vongola corporation.

* * *

><p>"God dammit Enma you had one job!" Tsuna exclaimed, exasperated.<p>

"I'm sorry, they outflanked me, they planned this!"

"It's a programed course, of course they planned it!" Tsuna replied.

The brunet then proceeded to shake his head in shame. Enma had quite obviously lost most his video game prowess in the past few years. Even in college when they were drunk a quarter of the time and completely hung-over for another he was never this bad.

"We need alcohol, you're terrible at playing sober," the brunet said.

Enma laughed, setting his remote down, "Drinking? In the middle of the day?"

"Just like the old days!" Tsuna said happily, getting up to retrieve the bottle of peach schnapps he kept in the top cupboard.

Let it be known that Tsuna was not a heavy drinker. He enjoyed the occasional wine, sake or fruity alcoholic beverage but never really went over the top. He'd had his fun in college -who hadn't?- but now he was a solely, once in awhile, kind of guy. Tsuna enjoyed more 'girly' drinks as compared to his male counterparts but that was one of the perks of being 100% homosexual. You could order any drink on the menu and no one could judge you for it and if they did judge him...well let's just say Tsuna never went out without Alaude and Alaude didn't play nice with others.

The brunet sidled into kitchen, being instantly struck with a sudden remembrance. "The trash!"

"Huh?"

"I forgot to take out the trash! And it's trash day!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh..." Enma drawled, not seeing the any immediate problem.

Tsuna hastily retrieved the bag of discarded matter, tying it tightly at the top before heaving it over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute!" the brunet called to Enma before he made his way down and out of the apartment building and into the conjoining alleyway where waste was disposed of.

He flung one of the huge bins open, heaving the trash into the surprisingly clean bin -at least on the outside- ahead of leaving. However, almost immediately after he put his hand upon the the back alley door handle he felt unexpectedly cold. A shiver crept its way up his spine as he glanced to his left. To his right.

That was when he saw him a dark figure advancing upon him. Tsuna's instincts were telling him to run. Run as far and as fast as he could. But his feet were each a dead weight, weighing over a hundred pounds and it felt as if there was a small rubber ball lodged in his throat. He attempted to clear it before speaking, "H-hello?" he ventured.

The figure came into view and Tsuna almost let out a relieved sigh. Almost. Because this man he used to know had changed. His blonde hair was matted and unkempt, his clothes were crumpled and he appeared to be getting the beginnings of a 5 o'clock shadow. He looked entirely different to the sharp, young man Tsuna had come to be acquainted with.

"Dino?" Tsuna ventured hesitantly.

No response. Just the methodical 'thunk, thunk' of Dino taking one step. Then another. Slowly growing closer to the increasingly frightened brunette.

Then Dino simply...stopped. Not two meters from Tsuna. Before setting his bloodshot eyes upon the uncertain figure, appearing to be almost searching for something. Then he spoke, in a deep scratchy voice, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, Tsunayoshi."

The brunette gulped, "Ah, ummm, y-yes? What about?"

Tsuna did not like where this was going. He wanted to escape. _Now_.

"About how I would just love to pummel your pretty little face," he said with a smirk.

Tsuna backed further away, wrapping his left hand around the door handle behind him. He slowly and subtly pushed the cool metal down. Fuck. He had to put his key card in to gain access to the safe haven. The key card which he had oh-so-conveniently left up in his apartment. "Oh no," he groaned.

"C'mere Tsuna, why are you trying to get away from me? I just want to pay you back for what you did to me. That seems fair, doesn't it?"

"S-Stay away!" the brunette shouted, abandoning the door to back even further into the alleyway as Dino advanced, almost tripping over.

"You know what I really don't get, is why it was you. Out of all the fucking people in the building it had to be you. You were so...innocent. I'd have never suspected you. You just gave off this vibe that was fucking sunshine and rainbows and I would have left you alone with Hibari on any given day. I guess that's what I get, trusting someone it turns out I barely knew...and losing someone I love. This whole thing's just turned to shit, so what's it matter if mess things up a little more?"

Tsuna felt his heart constricted. He felt awful, like the whole incident was his fault. Even though he knew deep down it wasn't. After everything he supposed Dino had gone off on a bender and currently wasn't in the right state of mind. Tsuna doubted he had been in a long time.

"Come on, say something! Aren't you scared? I know you are, you're shaking. You're so tiny...and weak. I could snap you like a leaf," his attacker goaded.

"Please, you have no reason to do this. I've told you before I've never done _anything_ with Hibari. Ever."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before. _Boring_!" he replied snidely.

Then Dino was charging at him and there was no time to dodge. Suddenly he was on the ground, the world turning white around him as he felt a whoosh of air rush past his face -Dino's fist recoiling- he vaguely registered. As he tensed, waiting for the hard fist that never arrived, he felt the heavy weight on top of his body disappear. Then there was shouting and the violent sound of skin hitting skin and curiosity urged Tsuna to slowly rise, head reeling as he took in the scene before him.

Of all people, Mukuro, was engaging in a ferocious fight with the blonde haired male...and by the looks of it, _winning_. Then again Dino was sort of tipsy...but still, he had to have passed out when his head hit the cement! This simply couldn't be happening.

"What the fuck do you have to do with anything?" snarled Dino as he evaded a well aimed strike to the ribs.

Mukuro just laughed that annoying laugh of his. Which only appeared to enrage Dino further. Tsuna could understand what Dino was feeling, that laugh may have given the brunette the creeps but at the same time it irked him to an unfathomable extent. Actually Mukuro's general presence did that to Tsuna...

"Let's just say I couldn't let a chance like this slip past me," Mukuro replied.

Dino's expression morphed into one of confusion. "What chance?"

Using Dino's puzzlement against him, Mukuro delivered a finishing blow to his abdomen, winding the blonde and leaving him struggling for breath. "Wouldn't you like to know," he breathed into Dino's ear as he sank to the ground.

"Mukuro? Are you real?" Tsuna asked, now having successfully managed a sitting position despite his whirring head.

He laughed. "Of course I'm real," the blue haired man replied, wincing slightly when his cut lip was stretched.

After verifying that Mukuro was truly real and not some form of illusion, Tsuna considered his options: 1. Trust Mukuro to take care of him -he was in no state to do anything much, let alone walk all the way to his apartment- or 2. Sit here for the next three hours hoping Enma would come and find him. Yeah number 2 seemed likely.

"I...ummm, you see my head's kind of spinning and I'm having trouble just sitting up so could you...potentially take me up to my apartment?" Tsuna asked, "please?"

Mukuro chuckled in a way that was both condescending and irksome at the same time. I had no idea laughing could display such a wide array of emotions. "Look, it you're not going to help then could you find someone who will?"

The blue haired male stifled his giggle before swiftly pulling his key card out and inserting it into the door. He then smoothly sidled over to Tsuna and picked the flailing male up.

"Give a guy some warning!" the brunette exclaimed as Mukuro gently pushed the door open with his leg.

"Next time I will my dearest Tsunayoshi."

"Next time!-?"

The blue haired male simply grinned.

Five minutes later, with some difficulty, both Mukuro and Tsuna safely made it back to his apartment. It was then that Tsuna felt Mukuro's hands wandering, as best they could with a fully grown male in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Searching for your keys, of course."

"Just knock!" Tsuna fumed.

Mukuro rolled his eyes, as if to say 'boring' before kicking the door three times and waiting. "I said knock!" the brunette shouted.

"Are you trying to get dropped?" Mukuro retaliated.

Just as Tsuna was about to begin a fully fledged rant about how else Mukuro could have handled the situation, Enma opened the door. Then the red head froze, staring at Tsuna's current position. Even Tsuna had to admit this didn't look good. He had his arms wrapped around Mukuro's neck as the blue haired male held him in a classic princess hold. To be honest Tsuna didn't really like the name 'princess hold' it was overly feminie when applied to a male and really did not fit quite right. In his opinion it should have been something more gender neutral.

"Uhhhhh..." Enma drawled.

"Look I'll explain inside," Tsuna sighed. Why did these things have to keep happening to little old him?

All three then made their way to the lounge room as Mukuro set Tsuna down on the couch, the brunettes head still spinning. Though not as badly as before, thankfully.

"Enma, is there an icepack in the freezer? I think I'm going to need it, I can feel a lump forming."

The Enma's eyes widened but he said nothing as he went into the fridge and retrieved said item for the brunette before sitting down next to him, waiting for Tsuna to give an answer to the one of twenty questions that were racing through his mind.

"Ah, ummm, Mukuro, would you like to take a seat?" Tsuna offered. Although he still got weird vibes from Mukuro the man wasn't on the same level as before. He'd _rescued_ Tsuna and the brunette was raised to repay these things with kindness. Furthermore now that he was starting to regain his senses he had the ability to not be irked by every single expression that passed across Mukuro's face.

"Gladly." And every single word he said.

"Now, Enma, I'm sure you're wondering what's happening," Tsuna said, wincing as he settled the icepack on the side of his head, where he could feel a small -soon to be large- lump appearing.

"Well...yeah," Enma replied awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"I'm just wondering who you are Enma," Mukuro chimed in.

Enma shivered. This man wasn't being hostile at all yet Enma got the feeling that he was being hated...but for what reason?

"I'm..."

"He's my best friend," Tsuna interrupted, "but that isn't the point, look Enma, Alaude can't know about this but while I was taking out the trash someone tried to assault me."

The red head blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Who did?-! Shouldn't we call the cops or something?-!"

"It's...fine, I think, I don't want to cause trouble or for this to gain any attention. I just won't go out alone for a while."

"That isn't solving anything!" Enma cried, "Why aren't you doing anything about this?"

"Because I don't think the person that assaulted me is a bad person. I think he was just lost and confused...and wasn't in his right mind. I don't think he's ever going to try and do it again."

"I really don't understand this whole martyr like view you've got on this Tsunayoshi, the streets would be safer without that drunkard roaming around," Mukuro said laxly.

"I knew no one would get it!" Tsuna said, exasperated.

Dino was just so confused and hurt and Tsuna could understand those feelings. When he found out what Alaude was doing he thought he'd go mad! It felt like his whole world was crumbling around him and all he could do was stand at the precipice and watch it fade. Then he got past that point and planned and plotted. Currently he was in the now, executing his plans. But Dino was still in the first phase. He'd move on, probably in a healthier way than Tsuna did. Mostly because Dino wasn't still with his partner.

"Then try and explain it," Enma prompted.

"You wouldn't understand, no matter how hard I tried to."

Finally Tsuna's head had stopped revolving. There was simply a dull throbbing spread throughout his mind and a certain -now numbing- pin point of pain.

"In any case, though this is lovely and all, I have things to do, good bye Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, rising to leave.

Tsuna gripped the tall male's wrist before he turned to leave. "I...ah...t-thanks...for everything," he stuttered. Tsuna couldn't just let Mukuro leave without a thank you, not after all he'd done.

That was one of the biggest mistakes Tsuna ever made.

Mukuro smirked. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>DOO WEE DOOO somewhat of a cliffhanger!<strong>

**Well see you all next time~**


	5. Two's a party, Mukuro's a crowd

**For some reason word is being the biggest biatch on earth and has frozen not once. But ELEVEN FUCKING TIMES. ON DIFFERENT FICS. I AM READY TO KILL SOMEONE. PREFERABLY A PERSONIFICATION OF WORD.**

**I also just realized this fic is sorely in need of an update. Sorry everyone, hopefully I'll remember to focus on this fic more I mean, I really like it. It's fun to write.**

* * *

><p>Alaude was satisfied. More than satisfied. He'd just had mind blowing sex over five times in one day. Nothing could bring his mood down, not even Tsuna being his normal, mildly neurotic self.<p>

He opened the door, switching on the lights as he came in. Huh, that was a bit odd, it was only 8pm and his apartment was shrouded in darkness, Tsuna shouldn't already be asleep. Upon further inspection he found his husband curled up on the couch, his brown bangs falling lightly over his closed lashes.

He nudged the brunette awake. "Tsuna," he called lightly, "Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi jolted awake, glancing around wildly, expecting an attack. When his eyes met with the kind blue ones of his husband he visibly relaxed. Why would Dino be in their house waking him up anyway? How would he have even got in? Well he did leave the window in the bathroom open...

Alaude kissed the brunette as his mind raced, stopping his thought process. Tsuna eagerly kissed back. He needed this today. He needed to feel loved and protected. He wanted Alaude to know he was still loved, despite what he'd definitely been doing. Tsuna could smell the foreign conditioner emanating from his husband's hair, a grim reminder of what Alaude had been doing...or rather who.

Alaude pulled back, smiling softly. "Be right back, I've got to make myself some dinner since someone forgot to," he said, giving Tsuna a quick peck before heading for the kitchen.

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled, following Alaude with a blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd just fallen asleep on the couch. Enma hadn't even bothered to cover him with a blanket or anything! Some best friend he was.

"It's fine," Alaude hummed happily, filling the kettle with water. It was a good night for 2 minute noodles.

"I didn't intend to fall asleep, it just happened," Tsuna said.

Alaude approached him, pulling him into an embrace before lifting up his bangs, intending to press his lips to the shorter ones forehead. What he was met with was not the unblemished forehead he expected. There was an angry looking bump on Tsuna's left temple.

The blonde created a little distance between the two, not so much that he didn't have his arms around Tsuna but enough to stare down at him speculatively. "What this?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean the bump?" the brunette said, staggering over his words.

"Yes the bump."

"It's silly really, even I didn't think I was this clumsy but one of the cupboard door was open and well...I shut it. With my head," he lied as smoothly as possible.

His husband laughed before lightly kissing the bump. "Bit better?"

"Not at all," Tsuna groaned, "I think it may be worse."

Alaude rolled his eyes, taking the kettle and pouring it into the styrofoam noodle cup before putting on the cap. In another 2 minutes he'd have noodles. In the mean time his husband required pain killers.

After rummaging around the medicine cabinet for a few minutes he chucked the pack of painkillers on the kitchen counter. "Here, take these," Alaude ordered before thrusting a glass of water at him.

Tsuna was eager to use anything that could ease the ache in his head. It was like there was a little demon inside the bump throwing a rave and every couple of seconds everyone would jump and the wound would throb.

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully. They settled down, watched crappy television and head off to bed at a reasonable time. Just like most other married couples.

Come morning Alaude was tired despite his good night sleep. He was even more tired when he received a call from his boss at 6am detailing the sudden business trip he was to undertake _today_. Usually Alaude didn't take out of town jobs but this one paid well, real well, and the guy who was going to go on the trip had backed out at the last minute, leaving him with a 4 night stay to a 5 star hotel and almost a week away from the same old shit. Not that the same old shit was always bad, it was simply that. The same old shit.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna asked sleepily as Alaude emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed but not quite ready to go.

"I have to go on a business trip. My flight leaves in an hour and I'll be gone for 5 days, I'm sorry this is so sudden Tsuna but I promise with the pay I get from this I will get you something really nice and I'll bring back lots of souvenirs," Alaude said hurriedly.

"But you never take out of town jobs," the brunette whined. He didn't want Alaude to just leave, they'd barely spent any time together lately and now he had some business trip to go off on. How did Tsuna know this business trip even existed? What if this was some ploy to piss off with Giotto on some boat cruise?

Alaude rushed to the bedroom, throwing clothes into his bag, which Tsuna then proceeded to get out, re-fold and stack neatly inside the suitcase.

"I promise I'll call you every day, you'll barely even know I'm gone," Alaude proclaimed, chucking his phone charger on top of his clothes for the week.

Tsuna pouted. Alaude kissed his pouty lips.

"Come on Tsuna, don't let me leave on a sour note, please?" Alaude persuaded.

He sighed. He was quite easily won over by cheap words when they were coming from the mouth of his lover.

"Fine," Tsuna sighed, wrapping his arms around Alaude and squeezing tight.

Alaude glanced at his wrist watch. "Holy shit Tsuna, I have to go."

The brunette plastered a smile on his face. "Stay safe, have a good flight," he said before leaning up to passionately make out with Alaude. This was more a claim than anything. If absolutely anyone was eying him then they'd notice the slightly swollen lips and know he was goddamn taken. The wedding ring was a dead giveaway for the taken part but extra insurance helped to lull Tsuna into a false sense of security. The two separated and Tsuna beamed.

At the door the dutiful husband waved vigorously as Alaude disappeared down the hall. When he finally turned his gaze from the blonde's retreating form he was met with an unexpected sight. There before him, clothed only in black boxers was Reborn. The boxers were riding relatively low and did a nice job of showing off Reborn's v, which then lead up to his toned -but not overly toned- stomach and his chest. Tsuna's eyes then came to met his neighbours dark, sinful ones.

Noting Tsuna's accidental attempt at checking him out Reborn winked before closing the door. Leaving Tsuna with a nice memory of Reborn's package and a new wave of confusion. Had some sort of spell been cast? In which people started to actually think he was attractive? Was it the allure of him being 'unavailable'?

He closed the door, deciding that he needed more sleep and perhaps an icepack for his head. This was all too confusing.

* * *

><p>Later that day when Tsuna was still in his pyjamas -he was having a lazy day- he found himself answering the door to a thankfully all too expected guest. He's spotted Uri prowling about the balcony minutes before and had already started making drinks for Gokudera's visit.<p>

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

"I hope you're fine with a forest blend, I thought we'd try something new today," Tsuna said, placing the tea set on the table.

"Sounds delicious," Gokudera replied with a smile.

At the sight of her master, despite her fickle nature, Uri began to mewl and claw at the porch door, wanting to be let in. The brunette was quick to jump up and let the animal inside; said animal then decided to play it cool, sauntering over to Gokudera and brushing herself against his legs before settling on the floor at his feet.

"Uri's surprisingly clingy today," Tsuna commented. He wondered if the cat could sense his inclination towards Gokudera. Maybe she was trying to say 'this human is mine, stay away.' Or perhaps she really was just feeling clingy today. He'd never know the inner workings of a cats mind.

"Yeah," Gokudera said, laughing awkwardly. "Look, I wanted to apologize for not texting you. I really meant to but during work my phone may or may not have been exploded into thousands of tiny pieces and I just wanted to come over here to give you my new number and make sure everything is still fine between us."

Tsuna smiled. "Of course everything's fine between us Gokudera! What gave you the impression that they're not?"

The silverette coughed awkwardly. "Urmm well I thought you may have...regretted what had happened between us, seeing as you're married and all and we got caught."

The brunette leaned over and lay his hand on Gokudera's. "I don't regret any of it," he said seriously, staring deep into Gokudera's eyes.

He didn't. Not at all. Not even the getting caught bit -though he suspected Enma may regret that one. With Gokudera it was...easy. He didn't feel like he was being compared to any past or present lovers and at any moment he could cease the relationship, since it was a no-strings attached sort of thing.

Gokudera was the first to detach his hands, plunging them both deep into his jacket pockets in search of his phone. "I ah, besides getting Uri I really did just come to give you...this!" he cried, pulling out a little piece of white paper.

Tsuna accepted the piece of paper, reading the slightly messy writing upon it:

_Hayato Gokudera Mobile: XXX-XXX-XXX_

The brunette thanked Gokudera, wondering where his overly expensive phone had wondered off to.

His guest cleared his throat. "Well, I really must be going then, I have to go consult on a few experiments soon," Gokudera said, picking up Uri who then began to struggle in his excessively tight grasp.

Tsuna escorted him to the door, mildly worried about both cat and owner. Gokudera now had more than a couple of scratches on his hands and Uri was hissing and fighting her owner with every ounce of her strength, Gokudera took it all without batting an eyelid.

When Gokudera had left and the brunette was all alone again he sighed. His life was surprisingly busy these days, not that he ever left the house. Speaking of leaving the house he and Enma should go out for lunch!

Making his way to the red-heads temporary room Tsuna smiled, content in the knowledge that despite the fact Alaude had left he wasn't all alone in the apartment.

"Enma!" he called, swinging open the door to his best friend's abode, "time to wake up!"

"Don't wanna," the red head mumbled, pulling the blanket up and over his head.

"Do you wish to go out to lunch today?" Tsuna asked eagerly.

"Can't, got stuff to do," was Enma's short answer.

For someone who didn't work he always had 'stuff' to do. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if he was a day-time drug dealer or something.

"Come on," the brunette groaned.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

He perked up. Tomorrow was fine. He could wait till tomorrow.

"We'll go have lunch together tomorrow," Enma said, peeking out from under the blankets and staring bleary-eyes at Tsuna.

Tsuna grinned happily. "Alright, I'll make reservations."

"What time is it now?" Enma asked, sitting up, ready to jump out of bed in a mad rush to get ready if need be.

Tsuna checked the watch Alaude had got him for his 19th birthday. "It's...10am."

"Thank goodness," Enma sighed, flopping back into the mattress.

The brunette laughed before exiting the room. "Have a nice sleep Enma."

He called a nice, albeit slightly busy at the best of time, restaurant on the far side of town and placed a booking. Well, at least he had something planned for tomorrow. As for today...well. He didn't really have anything to do. With Alaude gone the groceries he'd bought would be more than enough and he'd been spring cleaning about a week ago so almost everything was spick an span.

He was in for a dreadfully boring day.

* * *

><p>Enma was out the door at precisely 11:20am. He gave Tsuna a quick hug and accepted his offering of toast before he was off. With his best friend gone Tsuna was once again left entirely alone. However that didn't last for as long as he thought it would.<p>

There was another knock on his door that day and the face that greeted him was not one he was that thrilled to see.

"So, Tsuna, how are you today? You don't mind if I sit down for a bit? I've been awfully busy today," Mukuro Rokudo asked, pushing his way inside Tsuna's apartment and settling on his couch.

The brunette trailed after him tentatively. Mukuro was in his house. Uninvited. And they were all alone. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't think Mukuro was a bad man, it's just he didn't really think he was a particularly good one either.

"I-I'm doing much better, thank you," Tsuna replied.

Mukuro was starting to look awfully comfortable on the couch despite only having just taken up residence there. "Would you be a dear and get me some water Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro practically purred. He seemed to be enjoying existing in Tsuna's space and ordering him around.

Tsuna felt his anger levels rise. If Mukuro hadn't damn near saved his life yesterday he would literally be kicking the man out of there.

"Of course, Mukuro," the brunette said in an overly sweet tone of voice.

Mukuro was all too tempted to request that Tsuna call him Mukuro-sama, however he refrained. That would get him a one way ticket out of here...though if Tsuna complied he couldn't guarantee what would happen. Probably lots of sex. Over every surface of this apartment. He licked his lips. His 'little Mukuro' needed to calm down. Not that his 'little Mukuro' was all that little.

"Tsunayoshi, I need to use the bathroom," Mukuro commented.

Tsuna sighed, placing the water on the table before giving him express directions to its location. He didn't want the blue haired menace to go snooping around his house under the pretence of a bathroom break.

The brunette flopped down on the couch. Jesus, Mukuro had a way of getting on his nerves like no one else could. He'd been in his presence barely five minutes and he was already annoying Tsuna. Even the use of his full name coming from Mukuro's lips was an insult. The sooner Mukuro left the sooner Tsuna could move on with his life.

"Well this is all well and good but unfortunately I have to go now," Mukuro said, re-buttoning the cuffs on his long sleeve shirt.

Tsuna feigned disappointment, "What a shame. Thank you for coming by though, your concern for my well being is flattering."

Mukuro chuckled darkly, letting himself out. "It's been a pleasure Tsunayoshi, let's do this again sometime."

I couldn't find it in me to lie and tell Mukuro I was looking forward to such a time as he slowly shut the door behind himself. At least he was gone now.

Feeling a headache coming on once more I took half a painkiller and decided it was high time I changed out of my pyjamas. Even if it was just to change into a different pair of pyjamas.

* * *

><p>I was entirely naked when I stepped into the shower, for that is how you take showers, when I turned the knob for the hot water. I turned it once. Then twice. Yet nothing came out. I tried the cold water...nothing.<p>

I stepped out of the shower, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. The shower was broken. Why was the shower broken?

I re-dressed in fresh pyjamas before seeking out both a phone and a phone book. I sat on the couch, the phonebook straight in front of me on the coffee table as I flipped through it. Plumbers. Plumbers. Plumbers. Al's plumbing? Nah, the guy looked too shady.

Halfway through the phonebook I sighed. How were you supposed to find anything in this god-forsaken book. It was HUGE. People thought this was convenient? Ha, what a joke! How did Alaude use this all the time? Did he have the entire thing memorised?

Deciding it was time for a break I grabbed the remaining cups from my visitors, noticing an odd little square piece of cardboard fall to the floor. I put the cups down and picked up the card.

_**Golden Plumbing**__  
>Plumbing for those who want it done right the first time.<br>Number: XXX-XXX-XXX_

This looked perfect! Had Alaude left this here? Maybe this morning he'd realized the shower wasn't working and investigated for him? Alaude must have wanted Tsuna to ring these people and it was his duty as the only acting member of this household to fulfil that duty.

The conversation was brief and to the point. The only free time they had within the next 3 months was at the exact time Tsuna was going to lunch. The brunette had already researched them and knew they were a highly praised business that went above and beyond for their customers, if he wanted anyone fixing his shower it was them. Naturally he agreed to the time, giving them express instruction on how to get into the house and such. Tsuna could not miss out on this lunch, he'd pushed his way into tomorrow's lunch using cheap threats -that worked mind you- and could not simply ring up and cancel. The restaurant had already lied to other customer saying they had accidently double booked and that they'd have to change the couples time. Which Tsuna felt bad about but he hadn't been out to dinner or lunch or breakfast or basically anything with Enma for a long while.

Tomorrow arrived a little slowly for Tsuna's taste. After an exceedingly tedious day he ended up staying awake till 11pm, wondering where Enma was. He then stayed up for another 20 minutes lecturing Enma when he returned. He felt like an overly protective mother. The only reason he panicked anyways was because he sent Enma several texts which he didn't reply to. Which just created a huge mess of Tsuna emotions. He wouldn't have even been worried normally...it was just the fact that he'd been attacked when he was alone and was worried the same thing could happen to Enma, but there would be no saviour.

After such a stressful night lunch started off a bit awkward, however they soon drifted into their normal tempo. By the end of lunch they were full and satisfied and ready to return home.

"Taxi!" Tsuna called to a dark, sleek looking vehicle with a taxi sign above its head.

"Tsuna, you can't take a taxi all the way back to the apartment, it's too expensive. Especially one that looks like that," Enma said, gesturing at the car.

"But Alaude always tells me to take these taxi's whenever I'm in the city, he wants me to stay safe since the buses and trains can have weird people on them."

The car pulled up and the brunette hopped inside, followed by a reluctant Enma. Tsuna told the driver the address before turning his attention back to Enma.

"You're such a trophy wife," the red-head said.

Tsuna's eyes widened comically. "Am not!" he replied childishly.

Enma flicked his hair back. "I have to take the taxi because my husband says so and I only go to five star restaurants and my clothes all come from some Prada line you've never heard of," the red-head imitated in an overly posh accent.

"Yes, I take these taxi's because Alaude says so but they're good taxi's! It was just a coincidence that, that restaurant was five stars, sometimes I still go down to the local takoyaki stand. And what I am wearing is definitely not prada!" the brunette exclaimed.

"You have your groceries delivered to your door."

"For convenience, convenience Enma."

"Whatever you say."

The car stopped outside the apartment building and the taxi driver turned around. "That'll be seventy four dollars and fifty cents."

Tsuna handed him a hundred. "Keep the change."

When they got out Enma stared at Tsuna for a few minutes, making him mildly uncomfortable.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"You just tipped that man twenty six dollars."

"That's nothing, at the restaurant I tipped thirty five."

Enma seemed to enter into an internal battle with himself. When he'd finished occasionally spasming he uttered three words, "the upper class." Before he moved on, into the building.

Tsuna trotted behind, confused. Was there something wrong with Enma? All this was completely normal to him...well it wasn't normal at first. He hated doing stuff like this at the start but now it was a part of daily life. To not do it just seemed like an inconvenience.

"Are you okay, Enma?" Tsuna asked when they entered the elevator.

"I am fine, Tsuna. Sometimes I just forget you've changed a bit."

"I haven't changed that much," the brunette retaliated, pouting.

The silence between them ached for a while till they were able to separate, too lost in their own thoughts to communicate. Upon separating Tsuna remembered the plumbing guys and had to check all the room and draws to ensure nothing was stolen. They may be a good company but you never know.

Once that was done he checked the shower. It worked better than before. He'd happily pay the bill when it arrived in the mail.

"I think it's high time I took a shower then," Tsuna mumbled to himself.

He undressed quickly, throwing his clothes to the ground. He stepped under the spray of water, immensely satisfied. The brunette had been craving this shower since yesterday.

* * *

><p>In another room within the apartment Enma was debating whether or not it was appropriate to make a move on Tsuna now that his husband was on a business trip. The red-head would undress and sneak into the bathroom -he knew Tsuna had a bad habit of leaving the bathroom unlocked- appearing behind Tsuna. He would caress Tsuna's side, so he'd know Enma was there and he'd accept Enma. Tsuna would let him touch, let him feel the places he'd been dying to feel for years. Then he'd let Enma inside him and it would be perfect. Enma would do it slow at first before he built up momentum, thrusting deep into Tsuna's ass and Tsuna would love every minute of it.<p>

But alas he was still here. In the guest room. Trying hard to ignore his straining erection. This was hard to complete though considering he could hear the sound of running water and imagine the figure under that stream. He'd seen Tsuna naked before, of course he had. But never recently. He'd like to map out all the new bits of his best friend. Every new freckle. Every new change in feeling.

How long had he spent lusting over Tsuna now? It felt like forever. Maybe it was forever. Maybe there was such a thing as reincarnation. Maybe this was to be Enma's destiny in every life, lusting over a man he couldn't have. If so it was a cruel fate.

Fuck friend zones. Fuck the term friend zone. This didn't apply to this situation. It wasn't a zone, it was a thought process. Tsuna had simply never seen Enma in a sexual or romantic way -or maybe he had once or twice during adolesce but that didn't count. The only way he was ever going to put his hand where he wanted to put his hands when he hugged Tsuna was to change the way Tsuna thought about him.

Easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too short for you all. You're probably just dying for the update, provided you're still interested in this story.<strong>


End file.
